The Beginning To The End
by val violets
Summary: Kikyo the protector of the Shikon no Tama who's job is to protect the jewel. As a protector of the Shikon no Tama who she meets two young yokai taijiya, the monk, the hanyo, the lord of the west and of course a enemy she never knew who is after the jewel and perhaps her as well. (Planning to edit chapter 1-8 soon)
1. Shikon no Tama Protector

**Hi my name is Val, this is my first time making a fanfiction so hope I you enjoy it. Sorry if my grammar is bad. This is a sesskik fanfiction. This takes place Kikyo is a protector of the Shikon No Tama. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Shikon No Tama Protector**

* * *

There was a big shrine that have white walls and dark roofs, and stairs that is pinch black in the very top of village call Kaede village. It was raining a lot. Underneath the shrine their are two young girls standing there.

One girl that look about age nine that have long black hair to the end of her back, with a white ribbon that hold her hair back. She have bangs that are up to her top of her eye. She have dark brown eyes and wears a dark orange kosode that have dark green leaves pattern that is extended to her ankles and a dark brown obi sash. She wear a rice straw sandals. She carrying a box of arrows.

And last of all, the other girl look about age seventeen that have long beautiful, rich black hair that fell past her slim wrist, which is tie back with a white ribbon that hold her hair back but loosen. She have dark brown eyes and fair skin. She wearing a white hitoe that show her white kosode that she wear underneath. She wear a red ribbon around her neck and wear a bright red hakama. There are slits in the sides of her hakama and on her shoulder that show her white kosode. The end of her sleeves have red muna himo. She wear tobi with rice straw sandals. She have her bow in her right shoulder.

"Sister Kikyo." The nine year old spoke.

" Yes, Kaeda. "

"So the chief of the yokai taijiya are coming, why though? " She ask.

"... You well see..."

Once she say those three words the yokai taijiya and the chief came. They bow down once they saw Kikyo. The chief then only stand up with two young yokai taijiya following behind him and walking up to Kikyo. Kikyo did the same.

One is a girl that is wearing a black yokai taijiya that have pink armor and a red obi to hold it in place. She have dark brown hair in a high ponytail. She wearing a pink eye shadow and have light brown eyes. She about age other yokai taijiya is a boy that looks younger then the girl taijiya. He wearing a black yokai taijiya that have dark yellowish green armor and a light green obi to hold it in place. He have short brown hair in a ponytail, have freckles and light brown eyes. He about age nine.

"Lady, Kikyo." He greeted

"Chief Shako..."

"This is my niece and nephew, Sango and Kohaku. " Shako introduced

"Its very nice to meet you. " Kikyo replied

"We should be the ones to be honor to meet you, lady kikyo. " Sango replied " Right Kohaku? "

Sango bow and look at kohaku then she put her hand in his head and push it make him bow.

" Right, sorry lady Kikyo. " He apologize nervously and blushing.

"It's fine, this is my sister, Kaede. "

"Hello chief Shako, Sango and Kohaku."

"She sure have a lot of resemblance of you, lady Kikyo. " Shako stated in a joyful tone. " But on to business. " his voice become serious.

Keade blush at the comment.

" Yes, I agree. "

"Kikyo may I have your hand? "

Kikyo nodded her head and cup her hands together. Then Shako put a light purple jewel in her hand.

" This is the Shikon No Tama."

"Shikon No Tama. " She repeated.

" Yes, but Kikyo you must not let anyone get their hands on the Shikon No Tama. If a yokai get its hands on the Shikon No Tama their power only increases. If a houyo get its hands on the Shikon No Tama they could be a human or a yokai, same with humans. " He explain.

" I see..."

" I believe in you, lady kikyo. "

"Yes I well do everything I can even if my life is throw away. "

"Thank you, Lady Kikyo."

They turn away and left. Kikyo walk inside the shrine with Kaeda following behind her.

"Kikyo ..." She whisper for kikyo to hear.

Kikyo turn to kaede " Mmm, what is Kaede? "

"Can I ask you something later? "

"Sure, shall we pray? " She ask.

"Yes. " Kaede answer cheerfully.

Kikyo hung the Shikon No Tama on the wooden stand and started praying with her little sister by her side. Once they were done they headed back to their village and which it was already dark.

" So, what did you wanted to ask me, Kaede? " She ask.

"Oh yeah can you help me on my archery tomorrow? " She inquire.

"I don't know about it, I mean we need to get herbs and check on Onigumo. " Kikyo replied

" Come on Sister Kikyo, please. At least till we done everything we supose to do. " She pleded.

"Fine, tomorrow okay. " She give in.

"Yay." She say excited.

* * *

Two yokai are near by a village call Kaede village. A small green kappa yokai that have golden eyes, a long beak, wearing a brown hitoe that show his white kosode and also brown hakama with a black pointy hat.

The other yokai looks human and a lot taller. He have long white hair that is down to his wrist length with short bangs, his skin is fair and his eyes are gold. He have a Cresent moon on his forehead that can be seen from beneath his bangs, he have two stripes on each cheek and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. He wear a white kimono that is mostly white and red cherry blossom flower crust at the collar and sleeves. He wear a armor that have spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder and a obi sash that is yellow and purple. He also wear a white sashinuki hakama with black ankle high boots and on his right shoulder is a mokomoko.

"My lord." The little kappa yokai spoke up.

"..." No answer.

"Should we rest here, my lord? "

"..." Still no answer.

'I'm exhausted and starving. ' He complain to himself.

"Jaken..." His lord finally spoke up.

"Yes, my lord? " He replied in cheerful voice

" We stop here." He inform him.

" Thank you, lord Sesshomaru! " He went in front of Sesshomaru and on his knees and head to the ground. Then Sesshomaru keep walking costing to step on Jaken. " T-thank y-ou, lord S-sesshomaru. " He muttered to himself crying.

Sesshomaru stop then stare at the dark sky that have a little light which is the stars.

* * *

In Kaede village Kaede and Kikyo made back to the village safety. They went inside their hut and put their bows and arrows away and getting ready for bed. Keade lay down on her futon and Kikyo sit down at her futon.

" Goodnight, sister Kikyo. "

" Goodnight, Kaede. "

Kikyo look at her window from her futon and watching the bright stars trying to light up the dark sky.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day. ' She say to herself. 'I hope nothing bad would happen.'

* * *

**I hope you really enjoy it, next up chapter 2: Who Are They?**


	2. Who Are They?

**Here is chapter 2**

**chapter 2: Who Are They?**

The next day Kikyo and Keade grab their arrows, bows, and a basket that have the herbs. They got out of their huts. Outside was cloudy which make it a little dark outside. As Kikyo and Keade walk towards the forest, the villagers will greet them and bow to the Miko and her sister. Kikyo will lift her hand up, its a way to greet them in her own way but with Keade it was a totally a opposite, she will smile at them, saying her greeting and bowing to them. Kikyo made a small smile hearing and watching her little sister so joyful. Kikyo face forward and call out to her sister.

" Keade, Come. "

Keade turn to her sister. She laughed and scratch her head nervously as she saw her sister who is frowning and showing boredom. She run to Kikyo and bow to her.

" Sorry, Sister Kikyo. "

" Its fine, I'm glad your having fun. " She assure her.

As they go through the forest, they made itto a field that is surrounded by trees and have a certain cave ahead of them. Kikyo went inside the cave with Keade following behind her. As they went inside the cave there was a man in the ground that is cover by bangles all over his body, except showing one eye that is the only thing not cover and his skin looks burn.

" Kikyo... " The man call out.

Kikyo walk towards him and knee down by him taking the herbs out and the bowl with tools to smush the herbs.

" Yes, Onigumo? " She finally spoke up.

Keade watch with full of disguise. She doesn't like this man name Onigumo at all.

" Kikyo, I'm honor to have the beauty coming to visit me and healing me. " Kikyo just ignore him and act she was listening to him. " You being me pleasure, Kikyo. " He continue.

" All done. " Kikyo say out of nowhere and getting up. " I check on you on a few days, Onigumo. Come Keade, we're leaving. "

" Right. " Keade shouted and ran after Kikyo to the exit.

Kikyo and Keade walk out of the cave and went to the forest to look for more herbs. Keade pointed out for some of the herbs that is by the tree. Kikyo smile when she spotted them and walk towards her and knee down next to her.

" Good job, Keade. " She replied

Keade giggle. They started to collect herbs, pick them out one by one, putting them in the basket. Kikyo look at the sky.

' Its about to rain ' Kikyo said to herself.

"Sister Kikyo , I found more. " Kaede call out putting Kikyo out of her thoughts.

As kikyo stare at Keade she hear trees branches breaking from behind her. Pulling out her bow and arrows full of cautions and ready to fire. Keade stay at her spot. When she was ready to fire, a man came out calling for her.

" Lady, Kikyo! " He shouted.

He came out and hear Kikyo sign out with relief.

"What is it?" She ask the villager.

"Yokai's are attacking us in the forest, Lady kikyo." He answer with panic.

"Keade go to the village, take the herbs with you." She order quickly.

"No, I'm staying here to help you." She refuse.

"Keade!" Kikyo barked "Your first priority is to defend the villagers."

Keade was sad but her sister was right. Keade nodded and started running to go to the village with the basket of herbs, bow, and arrows. Kikyo watch her sister figure was gone. Then she turn to the man.

"Get every men to defend the village." She order.

"What about you Lady Kikyo?"

"I take care the Yokai's that are in the woods. Now go."

Once the man left, Kikyo felt a drop of water hit her right cheek, she look at the sky. It was raining. She ran further down the forest briskly as she can, as the villagers lives depend on her. Her black silky hair was wet, her miko garments are soaked wet. She hear Yokai's roaring, and sensing their demonic aura. As she continue her steps, she spotted one, it was a worm yokai that have one eye and lashes around it, she was behind it.

Kikyo stay behind a tree to shell herself from any attacks. She grab her bow and arrow slowly, and aim it. When she was about to fire the arrow, she felt more Yokai's heading towards her direction and fast. She quickly fire her arrow which show bright purple light of purification heading straight for the worm yokai. It scream and parish into ashes. She turn around quickly and jump backwards landed in the ground. Her hakama is cover in mud and her tabi. She look up at the yokai that is a monkey that have one eye. Other Yokai's came, and behind the one eye monkey yokai. Kikyo quickly stand up and ran. The Yokai's is running after her and attacking her at the same time. She heard one of them spoke.

"Give me the Shikon No Tama miko, we promise we will let you and the villagers live." One of the yokai try to convince the miko.

Kikyo turn around fast and shoot the Yokai's which turn to ashes then she continue to run. As she run she trip because the trees roots, which cost her hitoe to have mud now. But she got up a run. When she finally lost them and didn't sense their aura she hide behind a tree. She try to catch her breath.

When she finally felt like she could get rid of the Yokai's she felt another aura. But she felt it was different then the other Yokai's. It was stronger and powerful. She felt another one close by to the other one. Then she hear trees branches breaking in front of her in the shadows. She aim her arrow at the yokai that is heading towards her, slowly though.

Then the two yokai came out from the shadows. One looks human and the other a Kappa. A small green kappa yokai that have golden eyes, a long beak, wearing a brown hitoe that show his white kosode and also brown hakama with a black pointy hat.

And last of all, one that looks like a human have long white hair that is down to his wrist length with short bangs , his skin is fair and his eyes are gold. He have a Cresent moon on his forehead that can be seen from beneath his bangs, he have two have two stripes on each cheek and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. He wear a white kimono that is mostly white and red cherry blossom flower crust at the collar and sleeves. He wear a armor that have spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder, and obi sash that is yellow and purple. He also wears a white sashinuki hakama with black ankle high boots and on his right shoulder is a mokomoko. And have one sword on his left wrist.

He stop walking and stare at the miko, with no small kappa yokai stare at his lord with confusion, that have no idea why his lord stop moving.

"My lord, why we stop moving? " the small kappa yokai ask.

But when he look at what his lord was staring at, which made the small kappa yokai sweat like crazy by his lord staring at who it was a human women. Not just any human women but a miko of all people they have to bump into. Kikyo stare at the white haired yokai with no emotion as will.

'Oh no she pointing the arrow at the lord!' He said to himself.

As Kikyo look into his eyes their were no emotion but boredom but she felt something else in them, before she can see what in his eyes, she saw him turn his head to a side. When she noticed what he was staring at, she turn around swiftly. She noticed it was the same yokai's that was chasing her. She give her last energy in the arrow that hit the Yokai's but didn't parish all of them. All of the suddenly she felt her body heavy. And she fell down slowly backwards. She was awake but can't move she felt paralyze. The dress all in white yokai then stare down at Kikyo. He look through her eyes and shock him with surprise but didn't show it. But he notice that Kikyo is not terrified about her life is going end or death itself. Then he look back at the Yokai's.

"My lord?" The small green kappa yokai spoke.

"Don't get in the way, Jaken." The yokai order

"Mmm?"confuse 'what does my lord mean by that?' He ask himself

"Hand me the Shikon No Tama, now!" The monkey yokai demanded. "Bring me the women miko."

'Shikon No Tama? I heard of it but where?' He said to himself "How dare you talk to my lord like that you pest." The small green kappa yokai yell.

The yokai dress in all white stare down at her with no emotion or pity for her. The small green kappa yokai stare at the miko as well.

"Move aside." The dress all in white yokai commanded to the other Yokai's.

The dress all white yokai walk slowly towards the monkey yokai and held his right hand up stretching, hearing his own bones from his right hand cracks to prepare to kill its prey. The Yokai's roar and run towards him. He stand in his position. As they all surround him in every angle and got close, his middle finger created a light green neon color whip that is made of energy. He spins around fast like lighting and the whip goes around him, his white hair wipes itself around him. All the Yokai's didn't notice that they was getting cut into pieces. Blood spill everywhere.

Kikyo watch the yokai dress in white killing all the yokai's. The dress in all white yokai stop moving, his white hair fall back to his back. His middle finger that created the light green grow whip disappear. He put his hand down. All was left that surround him was blood spill and chucks of flesh that was left from the Yokai's. The monkey grasp of seeing his fellow commades death from one yokai. The yokai notice that the dress in all white yokai was glaring at him, he quickly ran. Kikyo was amazed by the yokai dress in white power, even his aura set warning to his enemies to let them know don't get in his way or you well suffering the same consequences. Then she notice he turn his face right back at her. Kikyo try to stay awake buy couldn't much longer. Then everything ture black.

The yokai notice she couldn't stay a wake because of her weak state. The small green kappa yokai look at his yokai lord and the women miko.

"My lord?" He spoke.

"..." He heard voices not so far but his ears can hear from a mile a way or maybe more and can smell humans villagers. He turn his head to a direction where he heard villagers looking for someone. 'Their not far.' he noted.

"Lady Kikyo!" He heard a group of villagers calling out.

'Perhaps looking for the women miko.' He said to himself, looking back at the miko.

"Hey you, yokai!" A villager came out of the brushes.

Then more villagers came surround him and the small green kappa yokai with spears, swords, arrows, bows and torches. They are wearing regular kimono and hakamas that have mud and dirt, with straw hats for to avoid getting wet. They are all man.

They notice he was staring down at the the women miko. He turn his head a little but not moving his body towards the villager that spoke.

"Did you harm, Lady kikyo? " He ask him but a little calm voice.

"My lord, what we must do?"the kappa yokai whisper to his lord.

"..."

Then a little girl came running pushing through the crowd.

"Sister, Kikyo! " She shouted

The yokai dress in white stare at the girl. She run pass and towards the women miko and held her head gently to her small lap. The yokai dress in white watch every movement. She have long black hair to the end of her back, with a white ribbon that hold her hair back. She have bangs that are up to her top of her eye . She have dark brown eyes and wears a dark orange kosode that have dark green leaves pattern that is extended to her ankles and a dark brown obi sash. She wear a rice straw sandals. 'She looks like that women miko.' He also noted

"Kaede! It's to dangerous to get near. Go back to the village Keade!" The villagers pleded.

"No, I'm not leaving her behind. I rather die here with my sister, Kikyo!" She yelled.

"Yokai are you going answer my damu question, did you harm the miko!?" He demanded.

"..." Turn his head away from the girl and the women miko towards the villagers men.

"How dare you talk to my lord like that!" The Kappa yokai carry his nintojo in front of him.

"Attack the Yokai's!" The villager order.

Kikyo started to move around when she heard a conversation between the villager and the yokai in Keade lap. Kikyo open eyes slowly. Keade notice Kikyo is awake now.

"Kikyo!"

"... Keade. Aren't you suppose to be in the village?"

"I did but I came back to make sure your alright, sister Kikyo."

"... I see..."

Then they both heard one of the villagers yell out a order. "Attack the Yokai's! " right when villagers run at the Yokai's. "Help me stand up Keade." Kikyo order. Keade nodded as she try to help her sister stand up she put her sister right arm over her shoulder. Now when the villagers are close to the Yokai's, the small green kappa yokai put his staff in front of him and the dress all in white yokai pull out his light green whip from his middle finger getting ready to attack. kikyo yell and order.

"Stop, this nonsense at once!" She shouted.

Everybody stop and held their weapons tight. The yokai dress in white turn his head at the women miko but not putting his weapon down.

"Lady kikyo!" The villagers replied with shock.

"He didn't harm me, actually the other Yokai's did. He save me from them. If you don't believe me looks what's around him." She inform them.

The villagers did what kikyo told and notice flesh and chucks of flesh that was left from the Yokai's surrounded the dress all in white yokai. They put down there weapons. The dress all in white yokai light green grow whip disappear once again as he did that the villagers stare at him in a awe way which it annoyed him even worse. Kikyo bow, the villagers watch their miko bow at the dress all in white yokai. Then her sister Keade did the same and the villagers did the same as well to show their respect to him, following their miko led.

"Show them, right!" The small green kappa yokai mock.

As always the dress all in white yokai annoyed his commit and so did the villagers.

"I want to-" before she could finish her sentence she was interrup by the all dress in white yokai.

"I have no attention to save you or your villagers, it just coincidence that I was just passing by, nothing all." He explain.

He turn away from the miko and walk what's ahead of him following behind is his small green kappa yokai. Kikyo move her hand off of Keade shoulder and try to walk on her own trying to walk towards the dress in all white yokai.

"Lady, Kikyo don't!? The villagers beg

"Sister, Kikyo you mustn't. You to weak to move, please just rest." She pleded

The villagers and the girl voices made the dress in all white yokai stop from his step which cost the small green kappa yokai bump into his lord.

"Huh, my lord what's the matter?" He ask

"..." The yokai dress in white turn his head just slightly a little, to stare at the human women miko.

"I can move on my own."Kikyo inform.

"Your not in the state to move... you use to much energy on your last arrow." He inform her.

"Yes, but-" Once again he interrup her again.

"Your a human, your weak. Even with a weak low life yokai took to much of your energy. Go get some rest before more Yokai's come hear sensing your aura is in a weak state."

"I well..."

When he started to walk once more and the villagers heading back to their village, kikyo spoke, which made everybody stop moving even the yokai dress in white with the small green kappa yokai.

"I'm Kikyo. What is your names?" She ask.

"I'm am Jaken my lord of the western lands rightful servant. "

"What about you?"she turn to the all dress in white yokai.

He turn his head a little to look at her and said "... Sesshomaru..." Once said he walk away and disappear in the mist of rain.

Keade walk towards Kikyo to walk her back to the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they made it to their hunt keade took out the herbs and bangles for her sister. She grab a bowl full of water put the herbs in it. Then she crush it by a special tool. Kikyo is sitting on her futon wearing a white kimono and thinking about the counter affair. She also grab a ointment to ease the pain Kikyo have. Keade went up to her sister, knee down in front of her and taken out a rag then dip in the hot bowl of water to wipe the smear blood that are small cuts on her beautiful smooth fair skin of her sister face. Keade grab her sister arm and spotted small cuts as well.

once Keade was done wiping of the smear blood on her face and her arms she applied the ointment on her small cuts. Once she was done she look up at her sister noticing she was bother by what the yokai said to her.

_ Past _

_Now when the villagers are close to the Yokai's, the small green kappa yokai put his staff in front of him and the dress all in white yokai pull out his light green whip from his middle finger getting ready to attack. kikyo yell and order._

_"Stop, this nonsense at once!"_

_Everybody stop and held their weapons tight. The yokai dress in white turn his head at the women miko but not putting his weapon down._

_"Lady kikyo!" The villagers replied. _

_"He didn't harm me, actually the other Yokai's did. He save me from them. If you don't believe me looks what's around him." She inform them._

_The villagers did what kikyo told and notice flesh and chucks of flesh that was left from the Yokai's surrounded the dress all in white yokai. They put down there weapons. The dress all in white yokai light green grow whip disappear once again as he did that the villagers stare at him in a awe way which it annoyed him even worse. Kikyo bow, the villagers watch their miko bow at the dress all in white yokai. Then her sister Keade did the same and the villagers did the same as well to show their respect to him, following their miko led._

_"Show them, right!" The small green kappa yokai mock._

_As always the dress all in white yokai annoyed his commit and so did the villagers._

_"I want to-" before she could finish her sentence she was interrup by the all dress in white yokai._

_"I have no attention to save you or your villagers, it just coincidence that I was just passing by, nothing all." He explain._

_He turn away from the miko and walk what's ahead of him following behind is his small green kappa yokai. Kikyo move her hand off of Keade shoulder and try to walk on her own trying to walk towards the dress in all white yokai._

_"Lady, Kikyo!? The villagers beg_

_"Sister, Kikyo you mustn't. You to weak to move, please just rest." She pleded _

_The villagers and the girl voices made the dress in all white yokai stop from his step which cost the small green kappa yokai bump into his lord._

_"Huh, my lord what's the matter?" He ask_

_"..." The yokai dress in white turn his head just slightly a little to stare at the human women miko._

_"I can move on my own."_

_"Your not in the state to move... you use to much energy on your last arrow." He inform her._

_"Yes, but-" Once again he interrup her again._

_"Your a human, your weak. Even with a weak low life yokai took to much of your energy. Go get some rest before more Yokai's come here sensing your aura is in a weak state."_

_"I well..."_

_When he started to walk and the villagers heading back to the village, kikyo spoke, which made everybody stop moving even the yokai dress in white with the small green kappa yokai._

_"I'm Kikyo. What is your names?" She ask._

_"I'm am Jaken my lord of the western lands servant. "_

_"What about you?"_

_He turn his head a little to look at her and said "... Sesshomaru..." Once said he walk away and disappear in the mist of rain. _

_End flash back_

Keade stand up and grab a basket.

"Sister Kikyo, I'm going to get a ingredients to make soap, I be back.

"Let me company you, Keade."Kikyo stand up from her futon but Keade stop her.

"You can't sister Kikyo. Your injured, you need some rest."

"But-"

"It stop raining already and its still day light, so please don't worry, okay."

Kikyo sign giving a hint she given up and give her a small smile. "Fine, but be careful."

"I well."

Keade walk out of the hunt. Kikyo got up and take a extra garment with a small wooden bucket. Then she walk out of the hunt. As she walk a lot of villagers smile at the young miko and bow. Kikyo continue to walk and head to the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found the beautiful waterfall that she aways go that glitter by the sunlight. It was peaceful hearing nature animals singing. Kikyo walk to the strain and on her knees. She lean her extra garment to the side and grab her wooden bucket. She close her eyes as she put her bucket in the water and splash herself. Then the warm wind blew by her carrying her scent with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru left Jaken at the camp out so he could get some rest and stop complaining about being hungry or tired. As he walk a warm wind blew by him. He stop moving. He look up in the sky and sniff the air. The scent smells like bell flowers and apples.

'This scent... is the women miko scent from earlier.'

As he turn to a direction were a strain lead.

'So she up ahead.' He take note.

He then conceal his demonic aura. And follow the strain where it lead to a certain miko.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kikyo continue to splash her face she felt like being watch but didn't pay any attention to it and didn't sense a aura. The sun glitter on her wet body as she kept splashing her self.

In the trees sesshomaru stand in the tree branch watching her in a awe way. His eyes narrow in admiration. He felt sparks between them some how especially its human who is a miko. This is when he jump off the tree branch swiftly to the ground, walking briskly behind the women miko, looking down at her and spoke.

"What are you doing here, miko?"

Kikyo froze as she hear that familiar voice. She turn her head just slightly and notice he was looking down at her, not just that but their a few inches closer to each other.

"Just washing off the mud and dirt."

"Hmph... why not do that in your human village of yours?"

"... Well I feel comfortable here than my village." She explained

"Even if you may be comfortable here there are still Yokai's around, foolish miko."

"It may be so but Yokai's are everywhere no matter where you go, Sesshomaru."

"..."

"Let me ask you this" Not a question but a order. "What are you doing here, sesshomaru.?"

"... I have no attention to tell a mere human women miko." He sneered.

"So be it." Kikyo give in.

Kikyo grab her bucket and new set garment, she slowly got up and walk pass him which got sesshomaru on his nerve. Once she walk pass him he turn around looking at her walking away.

"Where you going miko?" He demanded and following behind her

"Going to change." She answer

She turn around and realize that he's following her which bother her that he planning to come with her to change.

"Umm what you doing?"

"Following you."

"But I just said that i'm going to change." She try to convince him.

"And what of it?"

Kikyo sign to herself and notice his face show no emotion but boredom so she said "Look I appreciate what you did for me earlier, if you worry about me to be attack by the Yokai's Again, don't because i'm fine."

"I don't care what happens to you, miko."

"Then why?" She ask and look up into his golden eyes.

They were a just a few inches close together. They just stare at each other in silents for a few mins till sesshomaru broke the silents which he change the subject and turn his face away from her showing his back to her.

"Hurry up and change... I wait right here then."

Kikyo was confuse about the yokai sesshomaru. She didn't want to questions to be any more confused as it already is. So she turn around and walk behind the tree to change. Sesshomaru face the river lost on his own thoughts. He hear change of clothes being put on. Then he turn around and saw her wearing a white clear kimono that looks much white then the other that have dirt in it. She was holding the bucket with the other garment inside. His gold eyes met her brown eyes.

"Hmph... Let's go, miko."

He turn away walking away from her. Kikyo was more confuse then before, of his words and action. She briskly follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"... To that village of yours."

"... I see." She replied confuse. 'I need to force myself to ask him.' "So sesshomaru are you going to Keade village as well."

He stop walking and stare at the sky. "... No." Then he continue to walk.

"Then why?"

"... Miko rest." He order.

"Pardon me?"

"I don't repeat myself miko."

"My name isn't miko, its Kikyo."

"I have no attention what your name is."

Kikyo sign. She given up to ask him questions because he end up changing the subject. Kikyo look at the sky. She saw a beautiful Sunset going done. All in a suddenly she bump into something or someone. She take one step back and notice that sesshomaru stop walking who was looking at what's ahead of them which cost her to bump into him. Then he spoke.

"Miko their is your village. "

"Thank you, sesshomaru." She bow to him "For taking me back to the village. I am debt." She thanked

"Hmph..."

He walk away to a different direction. Kikyo walk towards her village. Once she felt a wind pass by her she turn around notice he was no longer there. When she continue to walk she spotted her sister Keade with arms cross her chest, and a angry face. Kikyo made a small smile to herself which cost Keade to ease her angry away. Kikyo walk pass Keade. Keade turn around.

"Kikyo?" She question. 'She smiling for the first time.'

"Come Keade. "

"Yes!" She shouted and running atfer her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaken saw something or someone dress all in white and run towards it excited. It was sesshomaru. Sesshomaru made a small smile to himself which cost Jaken to sweat like crazy that also made him froze to his spot and sesshomaru walk pass him.

"My lord your back, may I ask why you came late?"

"... Jaken are you done yelping."

"Yes my lord."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both of them stare at the sunset, one in the village and the other in the woods. They both smile to them self and both whisper to themself.

"Very interesting... We well meet again."

Both of their company stare at them comfuse of what they saying which are curious as well about the people they so much admire of.

**Yep they get to meet again, I hope you in enjoy. Next up chapter 3: A Bond **


	3. Keade Crush

**Chapter 3: Keade Crush**

* * *

A few days later Kikyo got better from the yokai's battle in the woods. Literally because her little sister Keade been pleading for her to rest. So now Kikyo is outside of the village collecting herbs in the woods but close by to the village this time with Keade helping her, who kept telling Kikyo that she won't leave her side ever. Kikyo sign at the thought of her sister complaining about it, if she was by her side she wouldn't get injured. To Kikyo neither way she was going get injured plus she wasn't that injured as well.

"Sister Kikyo, are you okay?"

"Yes... why ask?"

Keade begin to giggle to herself "To be honest I don't know." She laugh to herself.

"Keade... "

"Yes sister Kikyo ?"

Kikyo was about to open her mouth till she heard kids yelling her name 'lady Kikyo' and running towards her with cheerful face.

"Lady Kikyo!" They greeted

Kikyo made a small smile "Hello children, what is it?" Kikyo look up at them and ask the children in a caring tone.

"Can you play with us, lady Kikyo?" A little boy ask.

"Yeah, please?" A little girl try to beg to urge her to play.

Keade look at her order sister, she clap her hands together went in front of Kikyo with a cute puppy face hopping it at least try to get her big emotionless sister. Kikyo sign which give them a hint that Kikyo give in. They all cheer excited to play. Kikyo stand up leaving her basket of herbs on the ground and dust her bright red hakama.

"So what do you want to play?" Kikyo ask.

They all started to put their hand underneath their chin in a thinking position.

"I know let's play hide and seek." Keade replied.

All the kids yelled with excitement.

"Okay all of you hide and I count but don't go to far, okay?

"Yes lady kikyo. " They agree.

Kikyo walk towards the tree facing it. She begin to count and the children begin to hide.

* * *

Main while, a certain small green kappa yokai stranded in the middle of the woods, alone. How could this happen to him? He ask himself.

"Why would lord Sesshomaru leave all the sudden. He could've take me with him or at less mention where he's going." The Kappa yokai complain to himself.

"Maybe lord Sesshomaru left me behind..." He muttered to himself hurt.

He shake his head in disagreement "No my lord would never abandoned me his rightful servant, I Jaken would find my lord!"

He run briskly to find his lord.

* * *

"Ready or not here I come!" Kikyo yelled.

Kikyo started to walk to find the children that is hiding from her. As she walk she sense a aura but kind of weak and so familiar, so she decided to find the person whose aura is near by. In the woods she hear birds singing and see them flying around in the sky. Kikyo hear someone in the bush. Kikyo grab her bow and arrow cautiously getting ready if it attack her. As she got closer to it and heard a voice so familiar.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru... w-where are you!" It cry out.

'That voice... Jaken.' She realized "Jaken?" She spoke and greeted.

Jaken was on the ground crying, once he look up at the young miko Kikyo. Kikyo was shock when she spotted tears on Jaken. Her face soften with sadness in it. She walk towards Jaken and knee down in front of him.

"Jaken what's the matter?" Kikyo ask in a voice that have sadness in it.

"It's none of your concern, you are just a mere human women, who's is as well a miko!" Jaken snapped with tears. "Your a enemy to us yokai's. Your job is to purified yokai's! "

Kikyo stay quiet and froze at her spot. Her bangs cover her sad brown eyes. Kikyo hands on her lap, tighten her grip on her red hakama. Jaken look up at Kikyo and felt her aura tense and stronger then before.

"Your right..." Kikyo bangs no longer covers her brown eyes. "But you got to understand Jaken, I didn't choose this path and never wanted to..."

Jaken eyes glitter with admiration for this human women who's a miko! Of all people. Kikyo begin to continue her speech.

"I want to help you, Jaken to ease your sorrow..."

"Why? Aren't you going purified me, like all mikos and monks would do?" Jaken finally calm down.

"Because I'm your friend, who wants to help a friend in need." She answer.

When she said those words, the wind blew pass them. Jaken look at Kikyo and notice she have sadness in them. Not just that he knew the human miko was telling the truth. Kikyo got up, dust her hakama and walk away to find the children. Jaken panic when she started to walk away. He got up to dust his brown hakama, stand up, wipe off his tears underneath his eyes and grab his nintojo to run after the women miko.

"Human, wait up!" He yelled.

Kikyo stop in her steps and slightly move her head to the side to look at the Kappa yokai. Once Jaken catch up to the miko, he got angry at her.

"How dare you left me behind! " he question.

"... You told me it was none of my business because I'm only a mere human women miko." She explain "But also I need to find the children. "

"I see... I'm glad that I don't have to babysitting brats expecially humans. " He mock.

Kikyo started to laugh at Jaken about kids. Jaken got furious at Kikyo for laughing at him.

"What's so funny human!?" He demanded.

"Jaken in the future you might end up of babysitting." Kikyo laugh "Perhaps maybe a human."

"What make you think of that!? I demand to know!" He order.

Kikyo calm down and replied "You don't know the future. You might though. "

"What makes you so sure miko." He question her.

"I don't know, even I don't know Jaken."

* * *

Sesshomaru walk through the woods, looking for something or someone perhaps, he doesn't know. As the wind blew by him he recognize a familiar scent from somewhere. So he decided to follow it. Once he walk deeper in the woods he heard children are talking.

"What are we going to do?" A boy ask.

"Our parents are going be worried about us." A girl cry.

'Lost perhaps. ' Sesshomaru noted 'Neither way it's none of my concern. '

Sesshomaru was about to leave till a voice that have a strong spirit than the other children.

"So what if we are lost." A young girl spoke up.

That grab Sesshomaru attention. That voice though... Sesshomaru turn around and saw the young girl who spoke up. It was that miko sibling. Sesshomaru conceal his aura and stand somewhere that she or the other children would not notice.

"We could find a way back to our village. I know we can."

'She have a big spirit like her sister. ' Sesshomaru said to himself.

All the children are afraid to find there village because their are yokai's everywhere in the woods, even if the woods are beautiful.

"She right." A boy spoke up.

All the children look at him. He have black short hair in a small pony tail with light brown eyes. He is wearing a blue kosode with dark blue hakama and straw sandals. He's taller then Keade. Keade blush seeing him and agreeing with her.

"Are you serious Sora? " A boy question.

"Come on, you can't loose faith. " He try to convince them.

The children all look at each other then nodded in a agreement. Once they were about to head out, they hear a terrified roar. They quickly turn their heads, it was a boar yokai. That have brown skin, red bloody eyes, a few horns on its nose and the top of it's head. It have blue fur on it's back. The boar yokai begin to run after them. All the children begin to run.

Keade look back and notice Sora was left behind frozen to his spot, his eyes wide in fear. Keade quickly turn around to get Sora. All the children notice Keade turn around and heading towards the boar yokai direction! She was close to him and so was the boar. Once Keade got to him she grab his hand and jerk his hand then he can move but he wouldn't! His face look pale and not just that, his fear consume him completely! Keade give up to drag him away but didn't leave him behind. She hug him tight with tears sliding her cheek.

"Sora and Keade! " The children cry and shouted with tears "Noooo!"

As the boar yokai coming closer, the children cry with fear. Keade cry even more. Would she die here with a boy who she have feelings for, Sora. Her sister would be heartbroken if she die and never forgive herself if she did.

'I'm so sorry, sister Kikyo. Please... forgive me.'

Slowly in slow motion the boar yokai got ready to attack her and Sora. Keade close her eyes ready for death to claim her. All suddenly Keade felt a arm wipe around her small wrist, then thrown her on his back roughly. She quickly grab on a soft fur which is really soft and notice Sora was actually was not completely consume of fear or death, he was holding tight on someone shoulder. Keade then saw long white hair flowing in air. Then, when she look behind her, her eyes wide in shock.

The boar yokai is no longer moving but death consume it. Keade also spotted her friends there in the same spot with horror. Then when she look what was in front of her, everything was clear. He was that same man that save her big sister, Kikyo. 'Sesshomaru.' Once he landed swiftly on the ground, Keade and Sora let go their hold on him. When they got down, the children run towards them with open arms, not hesitated not even slightly when the yokai was behind them.

Keade wipe her tears away and smile. She saw Sora smile once more. She is so glad for him to be back to his normal self. Keade then notice Sesshomaru is glaring at her. she walk up to him with her hands behind her back. Sesshomaru watch her carefully once she was in front of him.

"Thank you for saving me, Sesshomaru. " she thanked.

"... Hmph, where the miko." He ask.

"Huh? You mean my sister Kikyo? " she replied.

He turn and walk away from her, which cost Keade to be confuse. First he ask her where is her sister kikyo then walk away from her what's his deal. Keade went after him following behind is the other children and Sora.

"Sesshomaru, wait." She pleaded.

Sesshomaru stop and look up at the sky. Keade finally get to catch her breath when he stop walking away. Then he spoke up.

"What do you want?" Showing a hint annoyed in his tone.

"I... want to know... why are you looking for my sister Kikyo?" She demanded.

All the children froze to their spot, feeling Keade anger on the yokai. They all know what happens when things happen that have something to do with her sister. She loves her big sister dearly. That she well not forgive herself if anything happens to her.

"..."

"Come on, answer me, Sesshomaru." She beg.

"That is not your concern... "

Keade give up, he never would told her why but what shock her was when he speak.

"Girl aren't you and the childrens suppose to be at your village. " not a question but a statement.

"Yeah... sister Kikyo said don't go to far, yet I did." She inform Sesshomaru.

"So you were lost." He replied, noted his theory was right.

"Wait, Sesshomaru were you watching me and my friends?" She question.

Sesshomaru started to walk away from her once more. He just annoyed her again. Keade look down, her bangs covering her brown eyes. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. When she glaze up she notice Sora was staring at her with a sweet smile that cost her cheeks to turn bright red.

"Keade, don't worry. I'm sure he have his reasons for not telling you. Maybe it is just between him and lady Kikyo. " He try to explain.

All the children nodded in a agreement. Sesshomaru stop and slightly turn his head to the side and noted that Keade was blushing.

'Perhaps the girl have feelings for that boy. Neither way it doesn't concern me.'

He begin to walk away which the children follow him as they pleas. Sesshomaru was bother by something so he wanted to stop by a river.

'I need to find a river to wash away the girl and boy scent off me.' He said to himself.

* * *

Kikyo is looking for the children and Jaken looking for the children but mostly his lord of course.

"Where is the children? "Kikyo ask.

"Where is lord Sesshomaru!? " Jaken once again cry.

"I hope they didn't go far, like I told them not to." Kikyo wonder in a worried tone. "I'm going to go find them." Kikyo inform the Kappa yokai.

Kikyo was about to walk to search for the children till Jaken voice stop her from moving.

"Don't. Sesshomaru might be in the woods and must had found the children. " He explain hoping his theory is right.

"But-"Kikyo protest.

"But nothing. Have faith on lord Sesshomaru or the human brats. I pretty sure the brats aren't that helpless. " He interrupt Kikyo.

"You maybe right..." her voice saddened and her eyes narrow in sadness and worried.

* * *

Keade is walking next to Sesshomaru happily and humming to herself. Sesshomaru annoyed her action.

"What's your relationship with the boy?" he spoke

"What!? You mean Sora? He just a friend. Why ask!?" She panic.

Her face was bright red. She look at Sesshomaru who is so calm and show boredom nothing else. He was forcus on whats ahead of him. She waited for his replied which came.

"It's obvious that you have feelings for that young boy." He answer.

Keade face turn bright red like a cherry. He said it like that's a fact. Did he knew because her facial expression or was it her actions, perhaps her speech. But it felt like he can read her like a book. Keade look down at the ground her bangs covering her eyes.

"Wait here." The yokai order.

Keade wait like he told her and the other children. She sat down on the soft light green grass. Keade is lost in her thoughts. She wonder if Kikyo is worry about her or in a search for her. Before she can be anymore in deep though, a sweet and gentle voice call out to her.

"Keade?"

Keade look up and panic that she quickly got up. She dust her kimono as fast she can. Then look up again.

"Yes, Sora? "

He scratch his head and smile, at the sometime blushing nervously. Keade look at him with curiously waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you... Keade." Sora thanked her.

"What for? I wasn't the one you should thank. Sesshomaru should be the to thank not me. " She said in a curiosity tone.

"But you try to save me, yet you... stand there, by my side embracing me. Like you are willing to risk everything for me. I'm grateful to have a friend like you. So I thank you." He thanked again.

Keade blush because of his speech, his words are sweet, gentle yet so warm and caring. When she look on her right she spotted Sesshomaru. She blank cup of times when she saw Sesshomaru. She notice that his white hair was dropping water, his outfit is soaked wet, even his very soft fur pelt. Keade was completely lost. Why is he soaked wet? This grab her attention.

"Let's go... we are almost to your village. " he inform the children

He started to walk away, leading the way. All the children look at each other then follow him.

* * *

Kikyo was tired to stand here and do nothing. She doesn't need to regret anything else as it is. Kikyo begin to walk.

"I'm going to find the children, Jaken." She told him.

"Their no need to..." A familiar voice call out to her.

Jaken turn around and spotted his lord and behind his lord are the children. Kikyo didn't turn around. She look at the ground, her bangs cover her brown eyes, tears forming in her eyes.

"My lord your back. Not just that the children as well."

'Their save... ' she cry to herself.

Kikyo turn around slowly, then she look up at Sesshomaru and the children. Sesshomaru stare at her and notice she was crying but choose not mention anything about it. Kikyo bend down and held her hands up. All the children run towards Kikyo with tears in their eyes except Keade who is still next to Sesshomaru. Jaken run towards his lord surprisingly with tears! But before he could hug his lord, he trip on a rock, face came first to the ground and landed in front of Sesshomaru figure.

Keade laugh at how clumsy the kappa yokai is. Keade look up at Sesshomaru who was staring at her sister embracing the children. He show nothing but boredom in it. Keade noticed something about him that he might not agree with.

'He is a caring person.' She noted to herself.

Sesshomaru felt like he was being stare so he look down on his right side and notice the human girl was staring at him with a smile. This got in his nerve. His right eyebrow twitch slightly a little. Keade smile at him even more.

"Sesshomaru? " Keade call out.

"What is it?" It hint of irritated in his tone.

"Please don't tell sister Kikyo." She beg which grab his attention. "Who I have feelings for. I don't want to tell her yet, just a little longer... so please don't tell." She pleaded.

Sesshomaru sign to himself and spoke. "Do as you well." He answer.

Keade smile grew wide. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. " she thank again and bow.

Keade run to Kikyo and embrace her tight. Sesshomaru walk towards the miko and Jaken ran after his lord. Kikyo look up at him and stand up. She bow to him and Jaken.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. For saving the children and bringing them back home safely. I'm in huge debt." She thanked.

"Hmph..."

"Children head back to the village, I'll be there in a few minutes. "Kikyo order them and wipe her tears away.

"Yes lady Kikyo."

"Yes sister Kikyo. "

The children head back to the village. Once they were not seen they begin to talk.

"Is there any chance you could come by tomorrow, Sesshomaru? At the field that show the view of the village. "

"Hmph... do as you pleas. "

Sesshomaru turn around and walk away with Jaken following behind. Kikyo wonder why is Sesshomaru was soaked wet from top to bottom. Kikyo turn away and walk back to the village.

'He have his weird way doing things, and so do I. ' Kikyo thought.

* * *

**I hope you really like it. The next chapter is call 'A Bond'.**


	4. A Bond

**Sorry if I'm late to update chapter 4 because of school, I need to get ready for a big test coming up sooner. Well here is chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: A Bond **

* * *

A next day Kikyo got ready, putting on her miko garments and tie the white ribbon in her hair. She fix her futon, and grab her bow and the quriver of arrows. Then turn to Keade who was watching her.

"Keade can you check on Onigumo for me? I be back later I promise. " she ask.

"Sure, good luck sister Kikyo! She agree excitedly.

Kikyo look at Keade completely lost. She was so excited all the sudden. Is their something she missing or doesn't know about it? Whatever it is she well know soon. Kikyo nodded and walk out the hunt. As Kikyo walk, all the villagers greeted her and bow to her. Kikyo walk to the back of the village where a hill is at, that show the whole view of the village.

Secretly that is one of her few favorite spots. It's so peaceful, comfortable and quiet. That's how she likes it. When she finally made it to the top, she spotted white flowers and decided to sit near them. She put her weapons to the side. She grab the white flower gently but then the wind blew by her, blowing the white flower away from her grasp carrying her scent with it.

The white flower, the wind and the scent blew pass Sesshomaru, who just got there. Kikyo turn her head to his direction and smile. Sesshomaru is shock to see her smile but didn't show it. She mostly sad, serious, frowning, and bored. He walk to her figure.

"So you came... " she whisper that he could hear.

"Hmph... you act that you weren't expecting me to come. "

"To be honest I didn't expected you too." She tell him with honestly.

The wind blew by once more. Sesshomaru was standing next to Kikyo and looking what's ahead of them.

* * *

Keade is at a cove of Onigume. She knee down beside Onigume with basket of herbs and tools. Keade begin to dress his wound. She was disguised of the cave and Onigume.

"Where is my lovely Kikyo?" Onigume query.

"She busy right now, okay. " Keade answer harshly.

"Hmm... kid get Kikyo and bring her here now." He demanded.

"No, I won't. Kikyo is too busy now. She does not love you. " Keade shouted

Keade quickly grab everything once she finished dressing his wound. Then she stomp her way out of the cove, where she felt at ease as the wind touch her long silky black hair.

"I swear that man is evil." Keade muttered.

* * *

Sesshomaru like the view he seeing now. It's quiet, and peaceful. He so glad that he send Jaken to do cup of things, then he won't keep yelping about things. Sesshomaru want to know about the human miko duty but didn't want the miko know that he's interest in her life.

"I heard of the Shikon no Tama, I don't see why yokai's are after it."

"It makes them stronger and powerful. "

"Hmph... So your suppose to protect the jewel till you die."

Kikyo nodded in agreement. "Yes, you see the jewel give anyone what they desire."

"Like a wish."

"Yes... if a yokai get their hands on the Shikon no Tama it only increases it's strength and power. For a hanyo they have two chooses. To become a full fledge yokai or a human. Its depending on what your desire. It's like a wish but it isn't. For example, you can not wish for someone to love you, it won't work." She inform him

"Tell me miko, do you enjoy your job as a miko?" He question.

"To be honest I don't. " she told him honest.

Kikyo look down at the white flowers that are in front of her. Her bangs covering her brown eyes. Her actions and words surprise him even more but didn't show it and choose not to say anything about her actions and words. He stood there in silence, looking back at the view which give her a hint to continue.

"I want to become a normal women. " she give a reason.

"So you whether lose your miko powers to become a weaker human?" He question.

"Yes, to have a family like other women's do, be free to make my own decisions what I like fit, and... free to love." She explain to him.

"Weak human." Sesshomaru muttered for her to hear on purpose.

But when he look down at her he was shock but as aways conceal it. She didn't look angry, sad or anything else expect happy. She stare at him with a smile. He wanted to response to that, but choice not to. But to hear what she going say.

"Your right, I am weak." She agree with him.

* * *

Keade made it back to her village, heading back to her hut but then a young man order then her about eighteen years old and taller, next to her hut entrance, leaning on the wall with both arms crossing on his chest. Have brown hair in a short pony tail with dark brown eyes. Wearing a blue kosode and hakama with straw sandals. Keade blink cup of times. She have never seen him around the village. So Keade walk up to him.

"Umm excuse me sir, may I help you with something? " She offer.

"Huh?"

He look down at her. He blink cup of times, thinking if he was at the wrong hut.

"You live here!? " he panic and pointed at the hut behind him.

Keade blink again "Yeah, I do."

" Oops wrong hut!" He quickly say in panic.

His face turn red, and was about to begin to run but before he could, Keade drop her tools and grab his arm before he take off. He froze and turn his head a little to look down at the girl. Keade look up at him of curiously. She then let him go and sigh to herself.

"Is there a specific person your looking for?" She question.

"I'm looking for a miko so call Kikyo. " he answer to her calmly.

"Oh you mean my sister. " she stated cheerful.

"She have a sibling? " he question her.

"Yeah, why you looking for her?"

"I have a request for her. Is there anytime I can reach her?"

Keade nodded no, which made her shock that he is on the ground saying something about 'there no time' to himself. Feeling bad for him, she thought of bringing Kikyo here, now. To see him cheerful and confident.

"If you want I could bring my sister Kikyo." She stated.

Once that said he got up briskly like lighting and grab her hand which cost her to drop her tools. He look at her joyful and full of confident.

"Really?" He question.

"Yeah, just wait here. Till I get my sister. "

He nodded in a agreement. He quickly let go and grab her tools to give it to her. Keade thanked him for him to pick up. She put the tools inside her hut and went to look for Kikyo.

* * *

The wind blew pass them once more. Their hair dance with the wind. Sesshomaru look away from her, didn't want to see her facial expression anymore. He just look at the view in front of her. Kikyo did the same but ask him something which was not surprising.

"Sesshomaru, are you after the Shikon no Tama?" She ask him.

"No... "

"Why not?" She question.

"I don't need a pathetic jewel to increases my power and strength, I'm capable to increase my power and strength on my own. Only the weak and coward would use such nonsense..." He gave her a reason. "Miko I may be a yokai but don't every compare me with them." He warn her to watch what she say.

"I see... may I ask why you here?" She ask him once more.

The wind blew by again, he then look at the baby blue sky. He lift one eyebrow up at her question. Kikyo look up at him and saw that his facial expression he made, that look like he doesn't want to tell her probably because she's a human miko or It's none of her concern. Kikyo then face front staring at the view of her village.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me." She replied.

"... " He stood in silence then he spoke. "I'm in a conquest." He simply answer.

"Conquest?" She whisper for him to hear

"Indeed I am, miko. But I'm searching for something while I'm on a conquest." He share very small of his life.

"What is it your searching, Sesshomaru? "

"Hmph... my father sword, Tessaiga." He whisper softly to her.

"I see..."

* * *

Keade is running around the woods as briskly she could. As she continue to run she fell down backwards when she bump into something or perhaps someone. When she got up slowly she spot the little green kappa yokai who is glaring at her for bumping into him.

"Oh, it's you Jaken." She greeted

"Your that miko, brat."

Keade stand up and walk to Jaken who was on the floor. To hold up her hand to him.

"My name is Keade not brat, and my sister Kikyo is not miko but 'lady' Kikyo."

He slap her hand away and stand up on his own. "Like I care about you humans names. Besides what are you doing here in the woods alone, human girl." He inquiry her.

"Looking for sister Kikyo. " She simply answer.

"You perhaps haven't seen Sesshomaru yet, haven't you?" He ask her.

"No... are you lost, Jaken ?

"How dare you brat. Me, Jaken the rightful servant of lord Sesshomaru, would never be lost!" He barked.

Keade sweat drop at his response. 'Yeah, he's definitely lost.' She noted. "Maybe sister Kikyo is with Sesshomaru. " she made a theory.

"Mmm..." Jaken thought about it. "Perhaps brat your right." He muttered.

Jaken beginning to walk ahead of Keade. Keade look at him with a frown. Then she realized that he just call her a brat! She run after him.

"Once again my name is Keade not brat!" She shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Kikyo and Sesshomaru just finish their conversation. Kikyo were about to walk down the hill with Sesshomaru following behind her, till someone bump into her. Kikyo hear a little girl voice and another voice that yelled 'You clumsy brat!' Kikyo look down, Sesshomaru follow her glaze, noticing Keade and Jaken on turn ground.

"Keade..." She whisper in caring tone. "What are you doing here?"

Keade laugh in embarrassment. She quickly got up, dust her kosode. Jaken follow her manner as well.

"Looking for you sister Kikyo. A man is searching for you to ask a request. "

Kikyo blink cup of times. "A request? " she muttered.

"Yeah, he didn't mention anything else. "

"I see... "

"Jaken..." He call out.

"Yes my lord?" He reply nervously with beam of sweat forming on his face.

"Did you done the things I order you to do?" He query.

"Yes, I have my lord!"

"..."

"He wants to see you, it's probably emergency sister Kikyo." Keade guess.

Kikyo thought about it, then reply "okay let's talk to this man."

Keade started to walk ahead leading the way. Kikyo follow her but stop, to look at Sesshomaru if he was going to follow or not but he haven't move from his spot. Just staring at the white flowers beneath his feet.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to come?" She invite him.

Sesshomaru was lost in his thouhts but then when he heard the miko voice call out to him. He look down at her, trying to read her facial expression. Yet there the same facial expression, nothing in it but boredom. There was no longer that smile she give to him.

"Hmph..."

Even from not getting a direc response, she knew he meant he well. So she face forward and follow Keade. Sesshomaru begin to follow them, following behind Jaken.

* * *

They walk to the village, heading to their destination. All the villagers stop their task, to greeted and bow to their miko. When the villagers look up they notice a handsome white haired man following their beautiful miko. All the women's in the village look at him in awe in a marvelous way, thinking how lucky lady Kikyo is. With the men's is totally a opposite, watch him with anger or doesn't trust him. Well they met him, not in a good time and have seen him in a bloody battle. With the women they didn't however. Sesshomaru, his long amazing hearing hear every single comment the villagers have whispering about, which got in his nerves but he annoyed them and continue to follow the miko.

Kikyo stop walking a few inches away from her hut. Sesshomaru look at whats ahead of her, he spotted a man leaning against the wall of her hut. Keade though run towards him with a cheerful smile. The man look at her and smile. Keade then wave to Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Jaken to motion them to come. Kikyo walk towards them with Sesshomaru and Jaken following her. The man quickly fix him self, when she was walking towards him. she was now in standing in front of him.

"Lady Kikyo! " He greeted nervously and blushing. He quickly bow to her then face up quickly.

Kikyo did the same but didn't did what he did. She look at him with a small smile. Sesshomaru is watching the man carefully.

"So you need a word with me, Umm-"

He interrupt her."Yori, that's my name, lady Kikyo and yes I do. I have a request." He quickly got to the point.

Jaken was shock how that man name, Yori just interrupt her like that! 'How dare he treat her like that in front of lord Sesshomaru!' "My lord, this human just interrupt her like he's can do whatever he wants, especially in front of you lord Sesshomaru. " He give him a explanation.

He felt his lord aura rising within of him! Jaken look up at Sesshomaru and notice his lord is glaring daggers at the man name Yori. Jaken begin to hear cracks from his lord hands, costing him to wince every single time. Sesshomaru look at his servant, which made Jaken to sweat like crazy.

"Jaken, do you still have foolishness comment to say. " He said in a angry tone.

"No, my lord." He quickly panic.

Yori heard someone spoke that have a angry tone. He look at whats behind Kikyo who is taller than her. 'Why didn't I notice him before? ' he ask himself. 'Perhaps I was distracted to lady Kikyo beauty. " he though.

Sesshomaru felt like being stare so he face forward and notice the human was staring at him. Sesshomaru show upset and boredom at the sometime costing the human to sweat like crazy.

Kikyo look at Yori, wonder why is he sweating like crazy. So she turn her head and notice Sesshomaru is glaring at him. Then she face back to Yori.

"Would you like to come inside the hut to discuss the matter, Yori?" She offer.

"Y-yes, please." He wince.

Kikyo went inside the hut, following Yori. Sesshomaru walk next to the entrance of the hut, leaning on the wood wall with his hands on his sides and staring at the sky which the sun is going down. Jaken stare at his lord, wondering why his lord is having a strange behavior.

* * *

Kikyo set up the fire and place two mats for Yori and herself to sit. Keade which them with curiosity. Kikyo sit down, same with Yori. Kikyo place her hands on top of her lap. Kikyo sign to herself.

"So you need a word with me, Yori."

"Yes... " he finally calm down. "I came here, to look for you lady Kikyo. You see, my village was attack by yokai's, every night, at midnight. "

"Yokai's? I see... " she whisper softly for him to hear.

"Yes... the headman, my father, send me to find you, lady Kikyo. I found a great monk the way here. I thought you both could work together, using your spiritual powers to get rid of them." He inform her " So please can you help?" He beg.

'Yokai's attack every night, at midnight. This is strange. ' she thought. "Do you found anything strange?" She ask him.

"No, not at all, that I know at all." He answer.

"I see..."

"Wait, you willing to do it?" He question.

"Yes, I am."

Tears forming on Yori eyes. "Thank you, lady Kikyo!" He cry.

Keade smile at him and decide to go outside with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Once Yori calm down, Kikyo decided to spoke.

"I'm sorry if he terrified you, from earlier." Kikyo apologize to him.

"It's fine, I mean he probably loves you, I mean who would'nt. Your beautiful. He seem over protective over you."

Kikyo is shock when he said all that. 'Sesshomaru loves her? He despise humans and especially miko and monks who are enemy's. But I don't despise him and he doesn't despise me neither. ' she thought.

"You got it all wrong-"

He once again interrupt her "Well I see you tomorrow then."

Kikyo blink cup of times and nodded.

* * *

Keade came out and saw Sesshomaru by the hut entrance, looking at the sky. She about to spoke but he beat her to it.

"So she agree." Not a question but a statement.

"You heard everything?" Keade question.

"Hmph..."

Keade sweat drop at his response. 'I that as a yes, then.' She said to herself. "You scare Yori. I wonder why." She acted but knows the reason.

Before Sesshomaru have a comment to say Kikyo and Yori came out of the hut. Sesshomaru stand straight and eying Yori. Keade watch Sesshomaru eying Yori and smile.

'He's jealous, its obvious. 'she smile and said to herself.

"Thank you, lady Kikyo." Yori thanked. "So I see you and him?" He pointed at Sesshomaru which getting on his nerve.

Sesshomaru smirk at Yori foolishness. Kikyo was about to denied about seeing Sesshomaru there but Sesshomaru himself beat her to it.

"Indeed you well, human." She agree and smile at that response.

Jaken sweat even more when he saw his lord smile. 'That smile mean he's angry and about to murder someone!' Jaken cry to himself.

"Glad to hear it, see tomorrow then."

Yori walk out of the village happily. Kikyo turn around facing Sesshomaru. She was wondering what's going on, on that daiyokai head.

"I thought you despise humans." Not a question but a statement.

"Hmph... Miko, did you forget that I'm in a conquest?" He question her.

Kikyo look down, forgetting he told her about it today." So you are going then." She muttered.

"I don't repeat myself miko."

Kikyo sign. "Meet me tomorrow, Sesshomaru in the morning. "

"Hmph... do as you well."

Sesshomaru walk away and headed to the woods with Jaken behind. Kikyo walk to her hut getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 4. There is going be a special guest in chapter 5 that we all know from Inuyasha. Guess who it is. Hope you enjoy the story.**


	5. The Monk

**Hey I'm back, sorry to update late, it was the big test I'm taking. So I might update late again but don't worry I will try to update as fast as I can. Well on to the story then.**

**Chapter 5: The Monk**

* * *

Kikyo wake up, fixing her futon and folding her blanket. She change her white simple garment to her miko garment. Pulling on her white ribbon to a lose pony tail. She grab her bow and quiver of arrows. Once she was done, she exit out of her home. As she walk the villagers bow and greeted her.

Kikyo stop to notice Keade was talking to a boy. She recognize him from somewhere. Of course he's from the village but something else. It take a few minutes for Kikyo to realize. She seem him two days ago, he was with Sesshomaru, her sister and the other children. His name Sora. Keade turn to Kikyo, smiling at her. She wave him goodbye and run to Kikyo.

Keade is staring at her sister with curiosity. Kikyo facial expression show boredom but with caring expression in it.

"Tsubaki and priest Yoshio is coming here to protect the jewel and the village, while I'm away." Kikyo inform Keade.

"Can I come with you, sister Kikyo? " She ask.

Kikyo nodded no which cost Keade to sadden. "You can not. I'm sorry Keade but your first priority is to protect the village."

Keade was about to protest but someone with a boredom tone that does not belong to her sister decide to be in the conversation. "Their no need for you to go."

Kikyo and Keade turn around and notice Sesshomaru with Jaken by his side. The both girls whisper softly, acknowledging his presence. "Sesshomaru... "

With that he simply reply with a "hmph " to their response and Jaken keep saying "serve them right " at their silly response. All the villagers watching the group carefully, from the long distance. Keade turn back to her sister of understanding what Sesshomaru saying and her big sister.

"I see sister Kikyo but is there any assistant I could help you when you away?" Keade inquiry.

"Yes... protect the village with Tsubaki and priest Yoshio but also check on Onigumo as well."

Keade made a disguise expression which Kikyo knew that her sister despise Oingumo so much that she whether left him die but as a young girl who will some day become a miko. She doesn't want to disappoint her sister, her only family she have left.

Before Keade could response to her sister, a man spoke that made Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Jaken and of course Keade herself look what's in front of them.

"Lady Kikyo and Keade." He greeted.

The man is wearing a Shinto priest garment. The hitoe is white showing the white kosode. There are slits on his shoulders and his sides hakama. His hakama is blue greenish color, and wearing rice straw like sandals with tobi socks. He have short black hair, also a black priest hat. The end of the sleeves have blue muna himo. He have dark brown eyes.

There was a beautiful women behind him with long black hair down to her wrist with a gold shell close to her forehead. She have light blue eyes, underneath a light purple eye shadow with fair skin and red lips. She wearing a green beads with red strings each coner necklace. Her hitoe is dark purple and her kosode is white. The end of her sleeves have red muna himo. Her hakama is black and wearing a rice straw sandals with tobi socks.

Kikyo bow to the both them to show then respect. Keade follow her big sister example, except for Sesshomaru and Jaken watching the two humans in front of them. Sesshomaru eyes narrow in displease and furious noticing the miko is glaring at Kikyo with full of she smirk at Kikyo for her behavior, proving that she better. She finally greeted Kikyo, when Kikyo stand straight.

"Kikyo..." she greeted with full of annoyed in it.

"Tsubaki... and Priest Yoshio thank you for coming, I'm thankful." Kikyo thanked.

"No need to thank, lady Kikyo. You would do the same for us." Yoshio added.

'Hmph as if.' Tsubaki said to herself.

"Of course, Priest Yoshio."

Tsubaki notice a white haired daiyokai and a small kappa yokai near her rival Kikyo and her sister. This grab her attention. Curious about the two yokai alive next to the cold hearted miko, she decide not to say anything but ask Kikyo something.

"So what are the two yokai's doing here, priestess Kikyo?" She inquiry.

"How dare you compare my lord to the low life yokai!" Jaken question. "He well p- " before he can finish his sentence he was interrupt up by his lord.

"Jaken..." Sesshomaru order and giving him a glare before he stare at Kikyo.

Jaken got scared and quickly replied "Yes lord Sesshomaru. "

"Going to the same village that I'm heading to but they're in a conquest. " She explain to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smirk and was about to question this suppose conquest, till her master spoke first, knowing what his apprentice was going to say something that well get Kikyo upset and the two yokai's offend by any words she might say. So he would not take that chance at all.

"Well lady Kikyo, we well see you in two days then, when you come back from your trip." He stated.

Kikyo focus her eyes to Yoshio. "Yes, I be back till then. We will be heading out then. "

"Bye sister Kikyo!" Keade shouted.

Kikyo made a small smile at Keade and turn around walking away from them, following behind Sesshomaru and Jaken. Keade stare at Sesshomaru form.

"Keade we shall do the things your sister instruct us to do." Yoshio call out to her.

Once Kikyo was out of sight. The next thing Keade knew, she was running towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! " she call out to him which stop him from walking, costing Jaken to bump into him again. He slowly turn his head around just slightly. Jaken turn around as well, annoyed by the little human girl.

"What do you want, you human brat!?" He order.

Sesshomaru give Jaken one of his famous glare and spoke up in his serious yet showing his boredom tone. "Jaken enough... "

Jaken look up at his lord noticing he is glaring at him, which cost him to sweat like crazy. He quickly bow to Sesshomaru, head to the ground."Yes lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me!" He cry.

'Poor Jaken. ' Keade giggle which cost Sesshomaru to stare at her with confusion.

"What is it, human?" He query.

"Promise me you will protect sister Kikyo, with your life."

This cost Jaken to get up, on his feet with shock, for a little human girl to make such a quest. Wind blew by them and Sesshomaru stay quiet, thinking of the situation.

"Brat, don't make such quest to lord Sesshomaru. He doesn't no need to protect a human women, who is a miko! Of all people." He response

"But she my only family I had!" She cry out.

Everybody was staring at them. She look at the ground, her bangs covering her brown eyes. Forming her hands into fists, by her sides. Tears forming in her eyes. Sesshomaru can tell that she crying, by the scent of salt.

"Girl..."

Keade look up at him, tears falling. "Yes, Sesshomaru. " she sobbed.

"... Your sister the miko, is strong enough to defend herself. " he said softly.

Keade begin to wip her tears away. "Your right but..." she begin to protest.

"She strong... for a human." He try to convince her.

"Sesshomaru! " A kind, caring , gentle voice call to him.

Sesshomaru hear Kikyo calling him. She not that far, she probably waiting for him. Then he should make this quick but it shock him which didn't show it, that Keade understand now. When she said two words.

"I see... " she give up. "But you well keep your vow."

"Hmph, believe what you think." He response and turn away, begin to walk away, Jaken following.

"Bye Sesshomaru!" She yelled and waving with a big smile on her face.

"Come Keade! " Yoshio call Keade.

"Yes, Priest Yoshio. " she begin to run towards him and Tsubaki.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, that human girl have so much faith in you, doing her little quest " Jaken whisper to his lord.

"... Let her believe what she wants." He simply left it.

Jaken was confuse at his lord response. Once he see the miko waiting for them at the entrance of the village. Sesshomaru stop a few inches away from Kikyo.

"Everything alright? " she ask.

"Hmph... " he simply answer.

Kikyo sign to herself ' I take that as a yes then.'

Kikyo begin to walk, to head to the village that is not that far away. Sesshomaru begin to follow with Jaken.

* * *

A hour in twenty minutes later in the woods. Kikyo is leading the way, to the village they heading. It was quiet till they heard a stomach groan. Kikyo stop at her tracks and turn to the two figures. Sesshomaru look down at the small green kappa, who's stomach is groaning.

"Jaken are you hungry?" Kikyo ask the small green kappa yokai.

"Of course not!" He denied.

Will his stomach begin to groan again but this time louder. Kikyo begin to giggle which Kikyo use her hand to cover her mouth from giggling. "Your stomach seems to disagree with you Jaken. " Kikyo laugh.

Sesshomaru stare at her curious and awe like without anyone noticing about it. 'So you indeed have a soft side.' Sesshomaru said to himself.

Kikyo stop laughing, her cheeks begin to blush, burning like fire, in a embarrassment. She notice that Sesshomaru is staring at her with a smirk on his face. Kikyo briskly turn away and replied.

"The village is right ahead, we will be there in five minutes. " She inform them and continued to walk.

Sesshomaru smile at how embarrass she is. 'Embarrass are you, miko?'

He quickly stop smiling and begin to walk.

* * *

Kikyo stop at the entrance at the village. Sesshomaru stare at the village as will. The huts are destroy, most of them. Broken pieces of wood from the huts, the field of crops destroy as well. Villagers are fixing their homes, cleaning up the damages and trying to plant.

Kikyo begin to continue to walk, she was relief that not the whole village was not destroy. Kikyo heard a group of women talking excited, so she went to go see, which cost her to separate Sesshomaru because she was wondering what cost them to be excited by the bad situation. Kikyo saw five young women's surrounding someone, a man. She felt a aura of a monk, which is that young man surrounded by a group of lady's.

"You lecturing monk." They giggle.

"Come on lady's I'm serious. "

Kikyo can see who it was, a monk. She sweat drop seeing a monk flirting with the young women. His short black hair tied in a small ponytail to the back of his neck, wearing gold earrings and have dark blue eyes. He wears dark purple robes of a monk. In his right hand he wears a light purple tekko with a baby blue nenju wipe around his hand to his arm. Also wearing a rice straw sandals and carrying a gold shakujo.

The monk notice Kikyo, staring at her with a smile. He move away from the women's and walk towards the miko. Kikyo sigh to herself. 'Trying to be charming are you? ' All the lady's stare at her as well watching her.

"Hello there." The monk greeted.

"Greetings... "

Kikyo watch him go up to her with boredom in her facial expression but he was staring at what's behind her. She knew who it is by this familiar demonic aura. She turn around, she met his gold eyes staring at her.

"Sesshomaru... " she whisper which he heard her.

"You ran off, miko! Leaving my lord and me behind! " Jaken complain.

"I'm sorry..." she apologize.

"You yokai how dare you, speak to a to such lady. " The monk reply and grab Kikyo, pull her to him.

All the lady's scream with joy as the monk saving the miko from the two yokai's except Kikyo who wasn't enjoying this at all.

Sesshomaru eyes narrow at anger of the monk by how he held the miko in his arms. Meanwhile Jaken is offend by the monk. Sesshomaru felt he was offend by the monk just for helding Kikyo in his arms, not by his words which usually it does bother him.

"Who do you think you are human!?" Jaken demanded.

"I am monk Miroku, will slay you yokai's. " He shouted with confident and victorious.

Sesshomaru brought out his poison whip, and Jaken put his nintojo in front of him. The monk name Miroku use his left hand to held Kikyo against him. Kikyo is confuse by the situation in front of her. She wonder if the monk trying to save her or using her as a hostage, neither way it won't work. Kikyo sigh to herself. 'Is he trying to get himself kill?' She ask herself.

"Hmph foolish monk." Sesshomaru comment.

"How dare you? I'm no foolish monk, my job is to protect every beautiful women with my life." He honor himself.

"You got this all wrong, monk Miroku." Kikyo sign out for everybody to hear.

"What!? They must of put a spell on you, to try to convince me from a beautiful women like yourself." He jump to conclusions.

"Is he serious! " Jaken inquiry.

"Die..." Sesshomaru whisper.

Sesshomaru use his abilities of speed to get to the monk and threw out his poison whip. Miroku the monk briskly held Kikyo tight, while using his shakujo to block the attack. Kikyo wince, imaging the pain of the poison whip, may scratch her gorgeous smooth skin but didn't show it. Sesshomaru jump backwards swiftly on his feet, standing there doing nothing. He decide to put away his acid whip and use his claws for a attack. The wind blew by them.

Sesshomaru stretch his claws that you can here cracking bones but before he can attack someone voice stop him from a attack. Kikyo was glad when she heard a voice call out to them.

"Lady Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Miroku and the small green kappa yokai, I'm glad you guys came. "

"Yori ..." Kikyo whisper.

Yori notice the situation but confuse about it. Sesshomaru was standing there, put his hand down on his sides, Miroku held Kikyo and his shakujo guarding them from harm, the small green Kappa yokai staring at his lord. 'Were they fighting?' Yori thought. "Did I miss something?" Yori inquiry.

"No, you came just in time." Miroku inform him. " The yokai's and I was fighting, I was going to slay them to protect this beautiful women. " He explain.

Yori sign at how the monk is so naive to notice why the yokai's attack him."... That beautiful women is that yokai lover." Yori pointed out Sesshomaru. "And his name is lord Sesshomaru." He introduced.

"Finally someone give Sesshomaru his rightful respect from humans." Jaken comment.

Miroku sadly let go the miko. Kikyo run towards Sesshomaru with worry. "Sesshomaru are you, okay? " she ask him.

Sesshomaru felt that he needed to check something first, he look down at the miko before leaving and a weird ball of light blue orb form, flew up in the air, and vanish at the blue sky.

'Sesshomaru...' Kikyo thought.

"Lady Kikyo come on. " Yori call out to her.

Kikyo walk to Yori and follow him, but worry about Sesshomaru. 'I hope your Okay.'

* * *

**I'm sorry if It's short, but hey Kikyo and Sesshomaru get to meet the Miroku that we all know very well. Your aways welcome to review, I love hearing different opinion. Well next up chapter 6. **


	6. The Situation

**Hey I'm back, I sorry for being very late because school but just about three or four weeks left of school. Well enough about me, Sesshomaru seem to have some trouble about something, let's see what trouble him so much.**

**Chapter 6: The Situation**

* * *

Sesshomaru is walking around to the woods, trying to figure out what seem to bother him. As he walk, a strong gust of wind pass him. He smell a scent of yokai's around this area, strange it is that he smell a specific yokai that have a strong a demonic aura, yet it's slightly faded, like it haven't been here a few days.

'Could this demonic aura cost the other yokai's to attack?' He hypothesis. 'Perhaps it's after something or searching for something. Whatever it is, I Sesshomaru have nothing to do with this.' He remind himself for his daiyokai pride.

Sesshomaru begin to walk away, a light blue orb surround his figure. Then he flew.

* * *

Kikyo is inside Yori home which is very huge, at the dining room. The floor is made of black wood. In front of her is a small black table holding the bowl of food they have offer to her, which indeed how kind they are. There are also scrolls by the shoji, written something about historical events with this village. Also shelves that carry beautiful vase made in clay that have designs of a dragon in a blue sky flying .

Jaken next to the empty table on her right, and that monk Miroku who is on her left, are with her in the dining room as well. Jaken mumbling about 'Where's Sesshomaru? ' or 'Why leave me behind with these low life humans?' While of course the monk begin to eat, not paying any attention at all. Kikyo stare at her food which she haven't indeed touch. She look at the table on her right side, her eyes shudder in worry remembering Sesshomaru staring down at her. Then he was surround by a light blue orb, and flew off.

Kikyo hear a shoji open, she glaze up and notice Yori and the headman. The headman have wrinkle skin, his eyes are dark brown, his hair is tie in a small short ponytail faded black with little grey. Wearing a green kosode with a brown vast on top. His hakama is faded green and also wearing a tobi socks with rice straw sandals.

"Lady Kikyo, monk miroku, the kappa yokai and-" Yori notice that one table that is on Kikyo right is empty, he quickly panic and ask. "Where umm... lord Sesshomaru? "

Kikyo wonder as well where's Sesshomaru, so she reply with ingenious. "Yori to be honest I don't know. He haven't came back yet."

"How about you kappa yokai?" He quickly query the kappa yokai.

"First of all, you humans, my name is Jaken the rightful servant of lord Sesshomaru and probably... " Jaken stand up and pointed at the monk Miroku jumping to conclusion. "My lord is devastated by you, foolish monk!"

Miroku put his chopsticks gracefully at the bowl of food he finish. Kikyo stare at him wondering how he finish his food that fast. Miroku look at the kappa yokai with horror.

"How dare you, I have you know, I did no such thing." Miroku defend himself.

"Yes, you did. You got lord Sesshomaru furious and it indeed have something to do with you human monk!" Jaken shouted.

Miroku smirk at the silly kappa yokai, which got on Jaken nerves. "What are you smirking at, human?" Jaken begin to demanded the monk, I mean who wasn't curious why is the monk smirking.

"Well... if I did something wrong to the daiyokai, please do tell me." The monk urged the Kappa yokai.

"I'll tell you what you did wrong human-"

While Jaken and the monk Miroku are having a huge argument about Sesshomaru bad mood, that may cost his attitude. Kikyo once again sigh to herself before speaking to Yori and the headman. Not paying attention to the argument but on to business.

"Yori, shall we talk about the situation, once more." She spoke as a statement.

Yori turn to Kikyo, then to the headman, who knowledge him to continue. He sat down on the mat and in front of the small table that hold their food. He lay his hands on his lap, letting them rest.

"Lady Kikyo, they come at nightfall, when everybody is asleep. They don't come at morning at all. "

'Yokai's that only attack on nightfall but not day. Why though?' Kikyo thought.

"The stranges thing, they barely eat but kill and cost destruction on our village. " He gave her information.

Kikyo felt a familiar demonic aura around the headman house. "I see..." With that said, Kikyo got up but before she go, she ask. "Yori, may I take this to him?" Kikyo pointed at the bowl of fried rice with a slice pork chop, that is next to what she was sitting out.

Yori happily nodded while watching the argument of Miroku and Jaken. Kikyo bend down, gracefully take the food and carry it outside.

* * *

Kikyo close the shoji behind her, turning around and relief that she out of the tense inside the headman house. Kikyo sigh to herself, tired. She barely slep, especially home. Kikyo stare up at the sky, noticing that daylight is being consume by the night.

Kikyo glaze in front of her, spotting a tree that is not that far by the Yori and his father house. The tree was kind of on the edge of the hill. She also notice that their is a figure leaning down on the tree. He is dress in white with red cherry blossoms on the end of his sleeves, with a mokomoko on his right arm, dancing with the wind with his white locks hair. she knows who it is... Sesshomaru.

Kikyo walk gracefully on the grass till she was by his side. She study his face. The full moon shine on him, making him glow. He seem so calm glazing at the beautiful yet dark night. He look solemn yet peaceful. She almost blush, looking at him.

Sesshomaru felt being stare, feel a certain miko scent and aura by him. He didn't have to look to know who it is. So he spoke. "What is it miko?" He query.

"Everything okay, Sesshomaru?" She simply annoyed his question.

Sesshomaru wanted a answer from her."You didn't answer my question miko."

Kikyo stare at the grass, she hesitated to answer him but have no choice. "I was wondering... where you go." Kikyo stare at him while saying it and kind of told him half of it.

Sesshomaru turn his face slightly to her, studying her and trying to read her thoughts. 'She only tell me half of it. She hesitated to tell me, perhaps she doesn't want me to know.' He thought to himself. 'Humans and their pathetic emotions. ' Sesshomaru curse to himself.

"Sesshomaru, where did you go, if I may ask?" She inquiry, hoping he well answer.

"... Miko remember our conversation?" He reply while looking back at the night sky.

"Yes... I do." She answer.

"Hmph then their is your answer."

Kikyo felt dumbfounded but didn't show it. She completely was confuse and lost at the same time, of the daiyokai words. She took note that she needs to think about this, once she was done with this. There were silence a few minutes till Kikyo went in front of him, which his eyes look down at her, staring at her when she did. She sat on her knees, hold up the bowl of fried rice with pork chop. Kikyo broke the silence.

"I brought you, your food. Yori and his father made this for you." She cheerful replied.

Sesshomaru stare at her with a frown and a look that said 'I don't care.' He went back glazing at the night sky. Kikyo stare at him confuse at his actions, so she ask. "Is there something wrong with it?"

He simply replied with a tone that sound he was disgust which took a few minutes for him to simply answer. "... I don't eat human food." He also said that like it's a fact and the obvious thing in the whole world.

Kikyo blink cap of times, to get the words in her head, which made Kikyo to said what's on her mind aloud that Sesshomaru hear it. "Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru sign to himself with frustration. "Miko, I do not repeat myself. "

Kikyo sigh "Fine, but at least come inside."

"... I don't go to humans homes." Yet another same reason.

'Okay now he's just being complicated.' Kikyo thought to herself.

Kikyo was wondering if something maybe perhaps bothering him, which it is but she doesn't know. Sesshomaru can smell her scent, but something in her scent is mix with a scent he despise so much and who in fact just met today. That picture in his mind keep popping up. That image of him holding Kikyo, makes him want to murder him but of course he calm himself down.

"Is there something wrong Sesshomaru? " she query.

"You have that monk scent on you. " He answer what is indeed bothering him.

Kikyo froze at her spot as the wind blew by. The words hunt her. 'You have that monk scent on you.' Kikyo was disbelieve. Is this what bother him but before she could ask why, Sesshomaru stand up, sniffing the air. Kikyo stand up, leaving the bowl of food at the ground and now in front of him, looking up at him. Kikyo felt a demonic aura which is a weak yokai, yet so many of them. His eyes narrow when he felt a monk aura who he does not like.

"You sense it too!?" Miroku shouted, running outside, following behind Jaken, Yori and his father.

"Yes, but it's not strong." Kikyo inform the monk.

"But more then one yokai. " Sesshomaru explain as well.

"These foolish yokai's are going regret to mess with my lord!" Jaken yelled.

"Lady Kikyo, what do we do to be any assistance to you and your friends. " The headman ask.

"Get all the villagers to a safe refuge. " Kikyo order.

The headman nodded and look at his son Yori with a smile and run to the villagers to get them safe. Yori is afraid of what to do, so he ask. " What about me Lady kikyo? "

Kikyo was about to tell him, till Sesshomaru beat her to it. "Don't get in the way." Sesshomaru demand Yori.

"I could help too!" Yori argue.

'Yori.' Kikyo muttered.

"It's best not to." Miroku try to convince him.

"Your weak." Jaken mumble. Which cost Sesshomaru and Kikyo to give him a glare. That cost him to apologize to Yori and Sesshomaru to his unforgivable manner.

"But-" Yori protest.

"Your going get in the way, go help that headman." Sesshomaru replied that have a meaning 'That's final.' Yori finally give in and ran to go help his father.

"So are we ready?" Miroku ask them.

Sesshomaru simply answer with a 'Hmph.' Kikyo nodded with agreement. Jaken answer by 'foolish yokai's.'

'The battle begins, we can't be over overconfident or to reckless. ' Kikyo noted. Then they all head separate ways.

* * *

Jaken is at the back of the village, smirking at the yokai's that in front of him. They all gather around him. They were So many types of yokai's here. A wamu, tori, tokage, kappa and many more. Slamming his nintojo in front of him with a evil laugh he yelled. " Upon my Staff of Two Heads!"

The yokai's scream out of pain, being burn to death. Left nothing but ashes flowing around.

* * *

Miroku who was on the left side of the village, holding up sacred sutras in front of him, waiting for the yokai's to come out, which they did. Yokai's starting to appear from the dark forest, getting out of the shadows.

"Hear my prayer, those who oppose the good shall be purified! " Miroku pray.

Miroku begin to throw them at the yokai's, that land on the yokai's head or chest. The blue electricity surrounded the Yokai's body, burning them with pain, that made them scream in pain and then vanish in thin air. More came, so Miroku run towards the yokai's lifting up his shakujo in the air, slaying them like a sword.

* * *

Kikyo is at the right side of the village, holding up her bow and arrow, struct up in front of her. Waiting patiently for the yokai's to come out from the shadows. Her eyes haven't blink, not even once. She focus on what's ahead of her. Collecting all her energy into her arrow, that glow dark pink of purification.

Yokai's started to appear, but she still waited for them to get a little closer. Once the yokai's got closer to her, she swiftly let the arrow go. Carry by the wind, the bright purification light got bigger, which boost it up it's speed. The yokai's yell out of pain before they turn to nothing but ashes.

* * *

Sesshomaru is at the very front, where the entrance of the village is at. He stand there with his eyes close, letting the wind play with his white locks, his white red cherry blossoms sleeves, and his mokomoko. The yokai's came out, and stare at him. They wonder why would he just stand there, especially in front of danger, where he could get himself kill.

"Foolish yokai." One f the yokai's spoke, references to Sesshomaru.

They worry not, and begin to run towards him surrounding him, in yokai speed. They flex their claws,and fangs. Sesshomaru left hand, in his middle finger, a green poison whip came up, swiftly moving his arm briskly with the wind. He slash each enemy perfectly, without looking. The yokai's cry in pain before being nothing but chucks of flesh.

Sesshomaru open his eyes slowly staring at what's ahead of him. And then he response to them, what they say to him earlier.

"Hmph, your the ones that are naive to challenge I." Sesshomaru stated.

* * *

Jaken was about to walk away and say the job is done but unfortunately for him, It's not over yet in his side. Jaken was caught by a green three eye hebi yokai who was underground. It begin to wip it's body around Jaken which planning to crush his bones for him to unavailable to move. Jaken cough up blood.

* * *

Kikyo let go another arrow. The yokai's punish into ashes. Kikyo felt a aura that she's familiar to. Then it hit her with realization, it was Jaken aura but it felt as it was weaker than before.

'Jaken is in danger! ' Kikyo panic. 'Please be alright. ' She hope.

* * *

"You'll die here, kappa yokai." The hebi yokai hissed.

Jaken speak up. "There... no way... I well... die here, by anyone! " He breath out.

The yokai hissed with anger with his response, beginning to crush Jaken bones. Jaken eyes started to blur, darkness creep up. Jaken was about to faint till two

sacred sutras land the yokai head and chest. The blue electricity run over through it's body, screaming in pain, causing it to drop Jaken.

The monk Miroku quickly run towards the body of Jaken that was falling down. He greatly caught him with one arm, and softy put him down on the dirt ground. Then he rise up, turn his back away from the kappa yokai. Jaken slowly open his eyes, slightly blurry but yet he try to make who's the person in purple cloth. His eyes widen with shock that person that he so despise for being disrespectful to him especially his lord.

He quickly jump up, on his feet and his small claw finger point at the monk with disbelieve facial expression. "You- monk, you save me!?" He reply with displease in it.

Miroku smirk to himself. "Yes I did." He said it with proud.

"Why save a yokai? You said it yourself that you slay every yokai to protect every beautiful human women with your life. So why?" Jaken ask kindly to the monk.

Miroku stare at what's ahead of him, not turning to the kappa yokai, while answering him. "I may be a monk that exorcist evil spirits and exterminate yokai's and you a yokai. We are two different persons, that have our goal, perhaps a dream that we want to achieve. We are a team, that work together no matter what. So yokai are you willing to fight with a perhaps a weak human like me, to accomplish your dream or just fight me as a enemy? It's your choice. "

This strike Jaken with more confusion, the question he query, he can tell he was being sarcastic. Jaken curse to himself because the monk and his twisted words. Neither way he have to make a choice. Jaken thought about it, right when the snake yokai stand right back up.

Miroku run towards the hebi yokai, lifting up his shakujo, aiming at it's head. He hit it but wasn't strong enough. The yokai got back up, using it's tail to sweep dirt towards Miroku, which he use his sleeves to guard his eyes from being hit by sand. Once the dirt was no longer on air but clear, he put his arm down. He notice that the yokai vanish.

Miroku begin to think about the situation. 'The yokai could have retreat from the battle. ' He look around him, but yet still nothing.

Jaken watch the monk carefully, till he felt a aura around. Jaken eyes widen with realize. 'It's-' he panic to himself.

Miroku at the sometime realise the sometime that Jaken found out. "-Underground!" Once he said that his leg was grab by the yokai tail. The snake head came out from the ground, staring at him with victorious look. It begin to wrap it's body around Miroku, crushing him at the sometime.

"Your my prey, monk. Die." The yokai hissed.

The yokai open it's mouth wide, scheming to swallow Miroku whole but then Jaken slam his nintojo on the ground and call upon. "The Staff Of Two Heads!"

It burn the yokai terribly, which is no longer flesh but ashes. Miroku fell down on his bottom. He quickly stand up, and turn to make a small smile at the kappa yokai which Jaken vain pop up on his right side of his forehead.

"What are you smiling for, monk!?" He inquiry with demand.

Miroku laugh hearty, while using his right hand to scratch his head. "Thank you, Yokai." He laugh.

That got on Jaken nerve. "It's Jaken, not yokai! Got that!?" He order.

Miroku just can't stop laughing, hearing Jaken complain.

* * *

Kikyo is protecting Yori and his father the headman, while they get every villagers to take them to refuge. Kikyo took at another arrow, and let it go with purification power aiming to the yokai's, which transform nothing but ashes. As Kikyo keep guarding them, he yell to her that everybody is save now, which she nodded. " That's good Yori, you most now conceal your self like the others. "

"No, I'm standing here to fight." He argue. grabbing a sword that was on his left wrist and held in front of him.

"Yori you mustn't. " Kikyo protest and whirl around staring at him with worry.

"Lady Kikyo, please understand but these are my people. I'm tired of being a weakling and running away from everything, pleading for help. I want to be someone that everyone could depend on. After all..." He give her a sad smile. "I'm going be the next headman."

Before Kikyo could say anything about that, her eyes widen in fear. It was to late. She briskly run towards him. A yokai was there, about to attack Yori, without him realizing it. She push him slightly, to go behind him. She stretching her arms, in a position of gurading him. Kikyo close her eyes, waiting for the pain that is welcoming her, she felt liquid spattered in her cheek and on her white kosode.

She felt no pain, yet she felt a warm liquid on her cheek. She open her eyes slowly afraid to see what happen. She stare at who she realize was now in front of her. She whisper his name out load without noticing it herself. "Sesshomaru..." Which Yori turn around with shock.

He slightly turn his head staring at her with a somber facial expression yet have slightly concern in it. He have sightly blood on his right cheek. Kikyo touch her cheek, where she feel the warm liquid. She look at her hand, afraid what it is. She study it till she realized that was blood. Sesshomaru swiftly turn away, not wanting her to notice which was already to late.

"Sesshomaru... your bleeding on your right shoulder. " she said with a concern voice.

"..." no answer.

"So you a yokai, are protecting a human? " it wasn't a question from the yokai but mocking Sesshomaru.

"Hmph... You sure like to talk." Sesshomaru smirk to himself which creep out the yokai.

Miroku and Jaken came towards them but not to close to Sesshomaru and Kikyo realizing they are in a middle of the battle. So Miroku decided to shouted at them. "That's the last yokai, daiyokai and lady Kikyo."

The yokai panic quickly jump away from Sesshomaru, fear consuming him and can't believe that his comrades are die by a two weak humans and two yokai's. Sesshomaru smile at this and decide to use his inhuman speed, to be directly in front of him. The yokai fall down, sweating like crazy, scared to death by Sesshomaru smile.

"Why run away, after wounding me?" Sesshomaru mock the yokai.

The yokai didn't say anything, so Sesshomaru stretching his right hand, hearing bones crack. He's right held up and surrounded by danger toxic claws. "Hmph... die." He whisper.

He grab the yokai by the neck on the other hand. The yokai begin to plead that he well tell them anything they want to know. Sesshomaru doesn't care though but Kikyo voice stop him. "Sesshomaru don't. "

Sesshomaru glare at Kikyo who was now next to him. Kikyo ignore Sesshomaru immature attitude. Miroku, Yori and Jaken came as well. So she query the yokai. "Why you attack the village every night?"

"... Because we were order too." He answer.

This doesn't surprise Sesshomaru at all but the others it sure did. Yori wanted to know who is it, then ask. "Who is this yokai that order you and other yokai's. " He query calmly.

"..." yokai didn't answer.

His silent treatment got Yori exploded. "I demand to know!" He yelled

Miroku put his hand on Yori shoulder to calm him down, and spoke. "We want to know who is responsible to all of this, so please?"

" He go by... Naraka."

This shock Miroku really bad. Expect everybody is curious about who is this Naraka person, even Sesshomaru but didn't shoelw it. Kikyo notice Miroku reactions.

"Monk Miroku, if I may ask? Do you know who's this Naraka person is?"

Miroku look very anger that want to murder someone but he answer her curiously questions. "Yes I do, very much."

"Who is he? And why are you seem so trouble?" Kikyo wants to know who he is and why is Miroku seem so trouble by.

"Naraka is a hanyo, he curse my grandfather, my father and I. The curse a hole on my right hand call kazaana, that sucks anything in it's path. This curse pass by to each generation of male. The problem is that sooner or later the kazaana well grow bigger and one day be suck by my on kazaana but If I kill Naraka who curse my grandfather, my father and I. The kazaana well disappear. " He explain to them.

Sesshomaru let the yokai go, but give him a warning glare, which run for it's life.

Kikyo and the others couldn't believe what Miroku said, but it's the truth he said. "I'm sorry..." Kikyo apologies to Miroku feeling really bad for him.

"Don't be, lady Kikyo. Anyways I have a long way to go." He speak confidently.

The headman and the villagers came back to their homes. Kikyo felt bad for Miroku, he been through a lot.

* * *

**Well done with chapter 6, I hope you like it. Your ours welcome to review anytime.**


	7. Sadness And Upset

**Hey I'm back! Yay school is over in 3 days but awe because I'm going miss my friends that are not going to the same high school. But enough about me, on to the story. **

**Chapter 7: Sadness And Upset **

* * *

The headman came up to the group. Kikyo ask the headman if all the villagers weren't harm or injured. Luckily the headman nodded his head 'no.' Which brought Yori sigh in relief. The headman then ask Kikyo something.

"Lady Kikyo, are you and your group are spending the night?" He query.

"I don't know..." Kikyo stare at Sesshomaru while saying. "Its really is up to him, not me."

Jaken hope and knew that he doubted his lord, want to stay here especially this is a human village. 'Be glad humans that lord Sesshomaru, is being so thoughtful of helping you with this situation. I know he won't spend the night here, no way at all.'

Sesshomaru glaze at her with a somber expression, studying her carefully before he decided. "Hmph, do as you will, miko."

With those words it strike Jaken really hard. Jaken fell down backwards like he was strike by lighting. "How could this happen? " he keep mumbling about.

Kikyo give Sesshomaru one last glaze before answering. "Then I have to say yes then. " she bow as to her token of gratitude and then look up to give them a small smile of how thankful she is.

Sesshomaru notice her small smile, which he felt that he begin to admire her a little more. Luckily they haven't notice it or he wouldn't never hear the end of it. Yori was so happy that his Savior's are staying, which secretly got on Sesshomaru and Jaken nerves and Kikyo begins to laugh. The monk, the young man that one day will become the headman and the daiyokai, stare at her in a awe way. Even though, the daiyokai only one that look emotionless, yet in his eyes say other wise.

The headman smile at their silly reaction. 'The three of them are all in love stock with the miko.' He laugh to himself.

Sesshomaru smirk when she realized that she was laughing again. She held her hand to her pink lips, she felt embarrassed, it's inappropriate for a miko to laugh like that in such a manner. So she quickly got back to her solemn expression, briskly bow to them.

"Please forgive me, for such behavior. " she apologies to them.

Yori stare at Kikyo confuse. "Lady Kikyo why apologize? Its normal to be bright."

Sesshomaru watches Yori try to confirme to Kikyo reasoning of apologizing for something that which is natural for every human to act. Sesshomaru begins to think about their previews talk, at the hill but it was gone all suddenly, when Kikyo voice call upon him.

"Sesshomaru? Everything alright? " she inquiry.

Sesshomaru just simply reply by 'Hmph' but Kikyo was wondering what is he thinking so much. She wants to ask what is it he seem trouble. She went against asking about it, knowing he's going decline. After all, he is one stubborn daiyokai, that is indeed to proud for his pride. Kikyo turn to Miroku.

"Monk Miroku, are you staying as well?" She ask.

"I guess, I am." He laugh heartly but yet upset.

'This man is curse by a evil hanyo known as Naraka. Who the monk wants to break the curse that been pass to each generation... it most be really hard on him... I feel bad for him-' before Kikyo could continue be on her lost thoughts, Sesshomaru voice peak up.

Sesshomaru eyes harden, furious about the monk staying as well."Miko, why not go wash yourself up." He order her out of the blue.

Kikyo is lost about what he just order her to do by saying go wash herself out of nowhere. 'Is it possibility from earlier?' She guess. Flash backs begins to encore to her.

**Flash back**

_Kikyo was wondering if something maybe perhaps bothering him, which it is but she doesn't know. Sesshomaru can smell her scent, but something in her scent is mix with a scent he despise so much and who in fact just met today. That picture in his mind keep popping up. That image of the monk holding Kikyo, makes him want to murder him but of course he calm himself down._

_"Is there something wrong Sesshomaru? " she query._

_"You have that monk scent on you. " He answer what is indeed bothering him._

_Kikyo froze at her spot as the wind blew by. The words hunt her. 'You have that monk scent on you.' Kikyo was disbelieve. Is this what bother him but before she could ask why, Sesshomaru stand up, sniffing the air._

**End flash back**

'That must be it!' She theory.

Before she wanted to ask him about earlier, he beat her to it, before she ask a question that he might not like. He notice that she must of thought what he say to her earlier. So he have no choice to give her answer, that why he order her to take a bath.

"Your cover in my blood, miko." He reply like that's the obvious thing in the whole world.

Kikyo glaze at her shoulder it was indeed cover in blood. She forgot that she have blood on her cloths. Then she glaze back to him. "I don't have spare cloths though. "

Yori peak up hearing the situation of one of his saviors conversation. "Lady Kikyo, we have spare cloths for you."

Kikyo smile sadly which Sesshomaru notice but he smirk to himself, that she going do what he told her. "Miko, you got spare cloths, now go wash yourself. "

"What about you?" She inquiry when he begin to walk to the direction to the woods.

Sesshomaru stop at his steps as he give her decent answer. "Just strolling... don't worry yourself over me, miko. Just worry about yourself. "

He vanish in thick darkness of the woods.

* * *

Kikyo is at Yori and his father bathing room. The bathing room have wooden floors that are so smooth. And of course a bath that is made wood that is painted in black. Next to the bath a white taoru that Yori pleaded her to use it, to dry herself. Which of course she can't decline. There is a small window right next to the bath, that show the woods that Sesshomaru vanish to.

The bath was already ready so she takes off her now ruin miko garments that is cover in dirt and blood. She puts them to the side. Kikyo went in the bath, in hot water and sank hot water ease her worrys and frustration as a miko. She then realized that her white ribbon is still on.

So she use her right hand, to reach the white ribbon of the ends, and gently pull it. It swiftly let her midnight, rich hair to be free. She stares at it, for few minutes. Her eyes saddened as she study the white ribbon.

A image of a gorgeous lady wearing a similar miko garment but instead of red, it's in baby blue color, red lips, baby blue eye shadow, dark brown eyes and long black rich long hair down to slim wrist that is tie to the end a white ribbon. She resemblance a lot like herself yet different, due to the makeup, the hairstyle and the color of her cloths. She smile sweetly... That women keep popping up in her mind.

Kikyo whisper one word with a sad tone. "Mother... "

* * *

Sesshomaru is at the dark forest, leaning against a tree, glazing at the beautiful night sky as aways. He remember that the sky fascinated him since he was child. He look at his wounded right shoulder, studying carefully. Hearing branches crack on his left, and the scent he smell, he already recognize. He also notice that it seem to panic when it step on branches.

"If you think that I wouldn't know you here, will I guess your wrong then." Sesshomaru simply stated as a fact.

A boy laugh heartily, scratching his head nervously. Judging by the scent and the voice, it's Yori. "Hahaha, so you find me out."

"..." no answer and just staring at the night sky.

"Man your so cruel." Yori mumbled to himself.

"... What is it you want, that you so much disturb me?" Sesshomaru inquiry.

Yori decided to sit by Sesshomaru which Sesshomaru is studying him carefully. Yori press his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around it and watching the night sky for a few minutes before talking.

"Thank you... lord Sesshomaru. " He thanked.

'So this what the disturbance is about...' he frown to himself. "For what human?" He question.

"For saving me." He reply cheerfully.

"..." no answer.

If anyone can tell what Sesshomaru is saying in his mind, is probably cursing himself, annoyed, and want to be left alone. Sesshomaru just save Kikyo before being slay and to be truthful he really have no intention of saving him.

Sesshomaru is going be sincere with him. "I shouldn't be the one to be thanked. "

"What, what do you mean?" He inquiry

Sesshomaru sigh to himself of frustration. "Kikyo, should be the one to be thanked, not I. "

Yori thought about, and remember lady Kikyo running towards him. Using her own body as a shield, which she was at risk. She could've die or get a severe wound. Neither one it's not good. "Your right, she did but... if you would've not came, she and I wouldn't probably survive it or at least she could've have survive the attack."

"..." 'Hmph not bad, human.' He smirk to himself.

"So Sesshomaru I hope if you don't mind me asking, whats your relationship with lady Kikyo and how did you two met?" He query exciting, his eyes glitter like he is some fantasy world.

Sesshomaru right eyebrow begins to twitch irritating how Yori asking all these ridiculous questions about the miko and him. "..."

"Come on please tell me." He pleaded.

Sesshomaru sighs to himself. "... This." He pause his sentence, glaring at Yori who can't wait to have his questions answers. "Is not your concern about the miko and me relationship and how we met." Sesshomaru decline his request

Yori felt that a wave hit him. So he mumble "Man he's so cruel... " he whine.

Will Sesshomaru continue to watch the sky, pretending Yori wasn't there and that he never existed.

* * *

Kikyo got up from the hot water. She grab a white taoru and wrap it around her chest. The taoru falls above her knees. She grabs her miko garments with the white ribbon. She goes to a room where Yori and his father say that they like her to sleep in this room.

The room have wooden floor, tables and shelves. The drawers are in black. The futon is brown with a green blanket. On top of the futon is a beautiful kimono that Yori let her borrow, since her miko garments are ruin. The color of the kimono is violet with pink cherry blossoms pattern and the obi is light green. Simple yet beautiful.

Kikyo takes off the taoru and puts on the kimono they let her borrow which fall to her ankles. She wraps the obi sash around her stomach and puts on tobi socks with rice straw sandals. Kikyo touch the ends of her hair that are wet. She takes the taoru once more, begin to brush her hair with it, to make it dry. After that she grabs a brush from one of the tables and begin to brush her hair. Image of a women pop up in her mind.

**Memory**

_The women is in the hut, cooking and cuting vegetables. Then a little girl came in. She have short black hair up to her shoulders. Have dark brown hair, and fair skin. The hakama is red and the kosode grey with sandals. The little girl eyes shown sad and her skin on her face and arms have fresh bruises. The women eyes saddens when she stares at the little girl._

_She walks up to the little girl and knee down in front of her. She use her right hand to careness the little girl cheek. She made a sad smile and out of no where she hug the little girl. Then she walk to the sink, grab a taoru and dip it in the water. She comes back to the little girl, and gently rub the taoru on her cheek. Once she was done, she goes to the drawer to grab a brush. Then she walks behind the little girl, brushing her hair._

**End of memory**

Kikyo eyes sadden at the memory. Kikyo puts the brush on top of the drawer and grab her miko garments. Then she open the shoji to exit the room to the woods.

* * *

Kikyo walking in the woods, carrying her miko garments hoping to find a river to wash off the dirt and blood. Yori father offer her he can wash it but she decline. She prefer washing it herself than anyone doing it. Not even Keade. Kikyo begin to be lost in thought till Yori voice greeted her.

"Lady Kikyo? "

"Yori... what are you doing here? Its dangerous to be here alone." She warn him.

Yori laugh heartily, scratching his head nervously. "Hahaha, I know that but I came here to thank lord Sesshomaru. " He explain.

"... I see."

Yori become solemn as he spoke. "Thank you too, lady Kikyo. " he thanked as will.

Kikyo stare at him, he look mature this way, a lot. "You don't have to thank me... after all that's what a duty of a miko." She sadden while mentioning the duty of a miko.

Yori noticed how depress she is and hurt. Before he could do anything or say anything to cheer her up, someone beat him to it.

"You may be a miko, but you could've decline because you already have a duty to protect some jewel." Sesshomaru give a fact and explanation.

Sesshomaru walk towards the miko and study her. Kikyo stare at him. Sesshomaru notice her dark brown eyes show she hurt full of depression and sorrow. Kikyo notice his golden eyes are showing full of concern for her.

"Sesshomaru... " Kikyo whisper without realizing it.

"Hmph..."

Yori felt that he should leave and let his Savior's be alone but before he leave he wants to tell Kikyo. "I have to say Kikyo you look stunning in that kimono." He compliment and he left briskly before Sesshomaru could give him one of his famous glare.

Kikyo blink cup of times, at the spot his figure was at. "Stunning? " she ask herself.

Sesshomaru eyebrows twitch in indignant at Yori. Sesshomaru begin to think that he should've just pick up the miko bride style to save her and left Yori there but then again the miko would not forgive him. 'Damu it! ' he curse to himself. Sesshomaru didn't know that Kikyo was watching him carefully, noticing how annoyed he is.

"Sesshomaru is something bothering you?" She query in concern.

Sesshomaru look down at her with a somber expression. 'Damu the miko notice! ' he curse himself. "... " no answer.

"Its fine. You don't have to tell me, after all it's none of my concern. " she rephrase his words back to him that he constantly say to her. He doesn't even know if she mocking him or not.

Sesshomaru just skip that question, because he's doesn't know what he's feeling... for the miko. And he's secretly curious about her attitude after finishing the battle. "What's with your attitude after the battle with the yokai?" He demand to know.

Kikyo thought about it, before she could response, Sesshomaru spoke. "Its fine you don't have to me yet but." He stare at Kikyo. "I would be waiting for the answer you will give me."

Kikyo made a sad smile at his silly response. "Thank you. And for saving me." She thanked him. She notice blood on his right shoulder that was from saving her.

"... " no answer.

"Sesshomaru let me see your wound?" Kikyo pleaded.

Sesshomaru wanted just say no but she is already worry. So he have no choice. He groan to himself of how annoy humans can be. He remove the mokomoko and move the kosode slightly off his right shoulder, showing his bear shoulder. Kikyo use her right hand to touch his shoulder that is cover in blood. Sesshomaru study her actions and her reactions. Her eyes widen.

"Your wound is heal..." Kikyo realised. Thinking about it hit her. "I see... that's right I forgot your a daiyokai. I forgot you heal faster than a human can." She explain.

A few minutes of silence. Kikyo retreat her hand back, thinking about how to repay him because she is in debt to him. This is the second time he save her. "Sesshomaru may I please have your kosode to clean and fix." She pleaded him. "I'm am in debt to you."

Sesshomaru thought about it. "..." no answer. Continuing looking at the night sky.

Kikyo eyes sadden, when he didn't answer. She stare at the ground. "I see... " she reply.

Kikyo hear a clothing being taking off. A clothing fall on top of her. She look at it. Her eyes widen. Its Sesshomaru kosode! She stare up at him, he was just watching the night sky. He is a little muscular but not as much which is perfect in a way. Kikyo blush staring at him.

Sesshomaru spoke while watching the sky. "The river is on your left." He simply reply.

Kikyo made a sad smile and whisper. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. "

Kikyo spotted the river, that she didn't notice that Sesshomaru mention. Before she walk to the river she spoke. "Do you want to come?" She invite him.

Sesshomaru stare at her for a few seconds, grab his mokomoko and walk to the river. She follow him while smiling without Sesshomaru knowing. The river is beautiful. The water is so clear, and blue. It looks like it could glow. Sesshomaru sitting down and leaning on the tree, watching the night sky and his mokomoko on the ground next to him.

Kikyo knee down by the river, folding back the sleeves of the kimono and sticking the cloths in. Scrubbing the clothes to get the blood off of the clothes. Meanwhile Sesshomaru stare at her secretly, washing the clothes. Then he glaze back at the sky. Kikyo finally finished washing both of the clothes. She stand up, flapping the clothes to at least get most of the water out.

Kikyo walk up to him, sitting by him with the clothes on her lap and watch the sky. Sesshomaru study her while she stare at the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful today Sesshomaru?"

"... " no answer.

"Sesshomaru... I well tell you but not right now." She response.

Looking at the sky while speaking "... It's fine. Don't you need your sleep?" Sesshomaru inquiry.

"Mmm?" Kikyo mutter.

"We leaving by tomorrow morning. " Sesshomaru inform her his reasons.

Kikyo stare at him and smile which Sesshomaru look down at her with a solemn expression. "What is it?" He demanded to know, especially she looking at him with that look of some fantasy world she might be in.

Kikyo blush but stare at him. "You said we..." Kikyo answer. She briskly turn her face away from him, scared that he see her being emotionally.

Sesshomaru sneered at her comment. He stand up, and response. "Let's go. You need your rest for tomorrow. "

Kikyo look up at him and nodded. She gather his mokomoko and the clothes. Sesshomaru and Kikyo walk together side by side.

"You look nice in that..." Sesshomaru compliment Kikyo.

Kikyo heart beat a beat. She blush at his compliment. "T-thank you, S-Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stop at his steps. "I need my kosode and mokomoko." He stated.

"Yeah but don't you want your kosode dry." She inquiry.

"Its fine."Sesshomaru reply.

Kikyo give him his kosode and mokomoko. Sesshomaru gracefully take it. He puts on his kosodo and wrap his mokomoko around his right shoulder. Then they begin to walk again. They finally got back to the headman home.

Sesshomaru stop in his steps when he got close to the headman home. Kikyo wonder why Sesshomaru stop walking. "Sesshomaru everything alright? " Kikyo query full of worry.

"..." no answer. 'That scent... is him.' He thought to himself. "This is the m-" before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by someone he so much despise.

"Hello daiyokai and lady Kikyo, I see you guys we're alone tonight. " Miroku response with yet with irritated in it. He turn to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru eye him . Miroku is in front of the shoji of the headman house with his hands cross against his chest.

Kikyo could see miroku eyes is full of anger and vengeance yet so calm. "... You sense him earlier didn't you, Sesshomaru." Its more like a fact than a question.

Sesshomaru close his eyes for flew seconds, smirking to himself. The he open his eyes while speaking. "Hmph, so what if I did?" Its more like mocking him than asking him. Sesshomaru begin to walk away from them. Kikyo twirl around watching Sesshomaru form leaving. Her eyes saddens.

"Why didn't you inform us?" Miroku demands answers. He needs to know real bad.

This stop Sesshomaru steps. "I don't know whoever is this Naraka person you speak of all and neither did I heard of him." He give him a explanation. Turn slightly to the monk saying what he need to know. "I don't care whats this Naraka person or what you do. Neither way it's none of my concern. " Sesshomaru walks away disappear in the dark woods.

Miroku left at the sometime Sesshomaru vanish by the darkness of the woods. Kikyo was standing by herself, alone outside. Still standing at her spot. She look at the ground, her bangs cover her dark brown eyes. She clenchs her fist. As the wind blew by her, letting her black hair dance with the wind then she whisper two simple words.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru... " she whisper softly but this time a bit emotional.

Kikyo walk inside the headman hut, getting ready for bed to wake up early to go back to her village. Kikyo didn't know that the wind is heading to Sesshomaru direction.

* * *

In the dark woods, Sesshomaru was walking but stop all the sudden. The wind blew by him, letting the wind play with his white hair and closing his eyes in contraction as he learn the wind carry a whisper.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru... " The wind carry the whisper constantly like a echo but continue to head to a straight direction.

Sesshomaru open his eyes when he know who is the whisper is from. 'The miko... ' he thought to himself. He stare at the moon for a few minutes then continue to walk.

* * *

**One of the chapters is going explain about Kikyo past, and who's knows if she well confess the past to Sesshomaru. A lot of things going happen in each chapter. Well I hope you like it. If you have any questions about the story, please ask and I be glad to answer them. And you aways welcome to review anytime. **


	8. Keade And Home In Danger

**Hey I'm sorry for a late update, family issues. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Keade And The Village In Danger**

* * *

The next morning Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall of the wood from the headman hut, arms cross against his chest, staring at the baby blue sky. Jaken by his lord. Pretty much just the daiyokai and the kappa yokai waiting.

Inside the hut Kikyo wake up from her deep slumber. Stretching her arms out and yawning. Getting up from the futon and fold the blankets neatly. She grab her miko garments that are now dry from last night and remove the violet with pink cherry blossom with the green obi sash, begin to put her miko outfit. Once she was done, she went to the wooden table to grab a brush to brush her dark, silky, soft hair. On top the table as will there was a white ribbon neatly sitting there grabbing her attention.

She start at it for a few minutes but to her like it was hours, perhaps forever. She shake her head of her silly emotions. She grasp the white ribbon rapidly to put it in a loose ponytail. She folded the kimono on top of the futon.

* * *

Outside Miroku walk out of the headman house yawning from his deep sleep. As he stretch his arms while carrying his shakujo. He spotted Sesshomaru and Jaken leaning their backs against the hut. Sesshomaru staring at the sky probably thinking and Jaken will just pretty much relaxing from the cool breeze but he suddenly exploded, as he jump he slam his nintojo to the ground.

'When is that damu human miko is going wake up?!' He begin to curse but he take a deep breath before asking his lord while picking up his nintojo. "My lord do you want me to wake up that low life human miko?"

Sesshomaru glare at Jaken at the part he say about 'low life human miko'. He spoke to put the small kappa yokai to show his place. "Jaken, who's talking when you, yourself always get caught by your own enemies. " Sesshomaru mock his servant.

Jaken begin to sweat like a water fall and quickly went to bow to his lord, hoping for him to forgive him but all he get is that death glare from him. Jaken lift his head up staring at someone but his hands and knees still on the ground. This grab Sesshomaru attention so he look at the same direction his retainer was staring at. His anger vanish when he saw her... Kikyo. He can tell that she wearing her miko garments once more, no longer that kimono but doesn't bother him at all. So he walk closer to her which you hear Jaken saying ow, that was cost by Sesshomaru stepping on him, forgotten he was there. He stop a few inches away from her.

"Ready, miko to leave?" He query with no emotions.

Kikyo look at him, she notice that he may look emotionless yet his golden eyes say otherwise. Then she decided to answer his question not wanting to be in his bad side. "Yes." The wind blew past them both.

Yori and his father came out not wanting them to leave without a polite goodbye to them. "Goodbye lady Kikyo and lord Sesshomaru, also thank you for helping us." They both said at the same time and bow to them.

Sesshomaru expression show he doesn't care or show any interest, Kikyo on the other hand is glad to help them. She bow back to them and reply. "I shall say the same to you, Yori and headman."

Miroku went right in front of Kikyo once she was done bowing. Sesshomaru eyes narrow in anger with a little jealously in it but watching him carefully. Jaken notice his lord expression from the ground. "Lady Kikyo let me ask you something?"

Kikyo blink cup of times "Yes. What is it, monk Miroku? " She was curious what he wanted to tell her.

He grasp both of her hands romantic way but Kikyo felt uncomfortable for him doing that, not just that she felt a danger demonic aura. He look at her with his little charm. "Lady Kikyo, will you bear my child?"

Kikyo was shock for Miroku was asking her of that but didn't show it. Kikyo is a miko, she can't and in fact she doesn't like him like that plus she just met him. Her heart belongs to someone else. Before she could response 'No ' to the monk Sesshomaru beat her to it which Miroku felt a tense and murder demonic aura. Which costing him to sweat like crazy.

Sesshomaru glare at Miroku that show dancing flames of jealously in it and flexing his claws to prepare to attack. "Monk do you want me to cut off your hands?" Sesshomaru ask with anger in it.

Miroku begin to sweat like crazy even more which made Sesshomaru smile to himself, that scares Jaken to death, that also thinks that he is mad when he smiles. Miroku quickly let go Kikyo hand not wanting to die to early when he's to young especially his life is limited because the kazzana. Miroku briskly hide behind Yori and the headman from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru annoy him by swiftly turn his back away from them and begin to walk at the same time respond. "Lets go."

Jaken got up dust his pants, grab his nintojo and run after his lord. Kikyo couldn't help but made a sad smile at Sesshomaru who doesn't notice. Kikyo give one last look to Yori, Miroku and the headman before leaving.

* * *

In the cave of Onigumo a man in a white baboon cloak-like outfit that hid his face, stare at the cave for a few minutes before he exit out of the cave. He jump to tree to tree in inhuman speed.

Till he landed at a other tree to a stop, looking what's ahead of him that show a view of a certain village known as 'Keade village ' where a certain miko he looking for. He rise his right hand as a signal to wait but when he put his right hand coward which signal attack or something like that. A numerous of yokai's flew by him when he did that action, heading to the direction of the village.

"Kill every villager." The man commanded the yokai's.

* * *

In Keade village, Keade just finish collecting herbs in the woods where her sister teach her to find them and where there are mostly at. Tsubaki the miko is with Keade, helping the little girl out, that is carrying a big spear that the end of the tip is sharp. Yoshio the priest and Tsubaki master is at the shrine protecting the Shikon No Tama.

"Keade is it?" Tsubaki query.

Keade whirl around while carrying a basket of herbs. "Yes, lady Tsubaki. "

Tsubaki watch her action carefully before speaking. "When do you think Kikyo is coming back? It been one day." Tsubaki inquiry.

Keade begin to think about it a few minutes. "Well in my opinion I think today."

"I see... " Tsubaki thought about a question that she wanted to ask, so she ask with curiosity. "What's the relationship Kikyo and that yokai have together, Keade? If I may query?"

Keade thought about it few minutes. Flash backs begin to encore, when her sister Kikyo was save from him in the forest, talking to him alone after he save the children in the woods safely and talking alone on the hill. Keade can't help but smile at that memory. "To be honest I don't know, but I do know that they care for each other deeply. They sometimes seem more then acquaintance and friends, but like a couple mostly. Sometimes I wonder if they ever know themselves notice about their actions and feelings but I doubted they do." Keade give Tsubaki what she is knowledge of.

"I see... " Tsubaki smirk to herself. 'So pretty much they falling for each other without realizing it themselves. Kikyo falling in love? The cold hearted miko, falling love this indeed it caught my interest especially the part that she's falling in love the yokai who is indeed cold hearted as well. Perfect match for you, Kikyo.' Tsubaki thought.

Tsubaki and Keade hear roars of numerous yokai's. They look back at the entrance of the Keade village, staring at the sky with eyes wide. The sky gotten dark that should have been still day light. You no longer see the sky though but only full of yokai's.

Tsubaki whirl to Keade briskly. "Keade go inside your hut, it's way dangerous for a girl like you to be out here." Tsubaki warn.

Keade nodded not to argue with the miko. She quickly run to her hut, lean the basket of herbs on the ground, going to the corner by her futon a bow and quivers of arrows. Sliding it on her shoulder tightly. Keade run out of her hut, heading back where Tsubaki is at.

Tsubaki sense Keade small aura twirl around once she felt it. Her black hair warp around her body as she did that. Her eyes widen at the girl. "What you doing?!" Tsubaki ask Keade wondering what in the world she's thinking.

"Came here to fight as will." Keade give a reason.

Tsubaki stare at the girl. Keade notice a yokai coming from behind Tsubaki, she swiftly took at the bow on her shoulder, grab one arrow from the quiver, gently but fast pulling the string from the bow. She begin to contracting like her sister told her, and circus. She use her small energy to build up the boost and perish the yokai. She could not be fear but confident, also not too confident.

Keade begun to have image of Kikyo. 'Please... protect the people I care about.' Keade pray to herself.

The arrow begin to have a small yet bright purple light of the purification she combining with the arrow. In swift moment she let it go, the wind follow it. It flew pass Tsubaki that hit the yokai, that made Tsubaki thought she was aiming at her. The yokai she aim for got badly injured, on it's tail. Tsubaki got out of her lost thoughts, whirl around, held her spear up to attack the yokai downward, that split the head in half, blood spatter.

"Not bad Keade, I'm impress. " Tsubaki complaint Keade while lifting her spear out of the yokai head. "I'm guessing Kikyo teach you."

Keade smile and nodded 'yes.' Tsubaki may despise Kikyo but she doesn't despise the little girl. "You got guts I'll tell you that much." Tsubaki tease not in the bad way.

Keade become serious. "Lady Tsubaki, I'm fighting too." Keade response. "Because I'm going to become a miko like sister Kikyo and you lady Tsubaki." Keade also give Tsubaki her goal.

Tsubaki smirk at Keade bravery and at her reasons. " Hmph, do as what you see fit. "

Keade eyes glitter joyously. " You mean it?" Keade question.

Tsubaki frown at her questioning her. "I of course mean it, just don't be weak in the battle field. And you have every command to give out orders, since you, your self one day become a miko. " Tsubaki gave Keade a huge explanation.

Keade smile. Keade order women, elders and children to go somewhere safely, man to help slay yokai's and protect the smirk at the young girl giving everybody commands. Tsubaki runs straight to the battle field and Keade back her up, at the sometime giving out orders.

* * *

In the forest Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Jaken are almost in the village of Keade village. Sesshomaru is in the front of the group as always while Jaken is behind him and Kikyo a few inches away from them. Kikyo was staring at the ground at the same time walking, her bangs shielding her dark brown eyes from anyone view. Sesshomaru while walking he slightly move his head to study the miko suddenly mood without no one noticing.

Flash backs begin to encore from last night conversation.

_Flash back_

_Sesshomaru just skip that question, because he's doesn't know what he's feeling... for the miko. And he's secretly curious about her attitude after finishing the battle. "What's with your attitude after the battle with the yokai?" He demand to know._

_Kikyo thought about it, before she could response, Sesshomaru spoke. "Its fine you don't have to tell me yet but." He stare at Kikyo. "I would be waiting for the answer you will give me."_

_Kikyo made a sad smile at his silly response. "Thank you."_

* * *

_"Sesshomaru... I well tell you but not right now." She response._

_Looking at the sky while speaking "... It's fine. Don't you need your sleep?" Sesshomaru inquiry._

_End of flash back_

Sesshomaru stop at his steps that once more cost Jaken to bump into his lord. Jaken stare at his lord with full of curiously. Sesshomaru didn't had to turn around to know that the miko stop walking as will. This ink him, like you have no idea but didn't show because his daiyokai pride.

"Miko don't think I would forget, I would be waiting for my question to be answer. And if I have to, I would force you to answer. " Sesshomaru warn Kikyo he won't forget.

Jaken look at Sesshomaru then to Kikyo, and back to Sesshomaru again with confusion, be felt that he miss something. He notice that the miko been acting strange, same with Sesshomaru.

The wind blew past them, blowing their hair, sleeves, and hakamas that is dancing with the wind. Sesshomaru sniff the air and Kikyo felt a demonic aura. Her bangs no longer hide her eyes but worry and concern. Sesshomaru smell blood and lots of it. Its in the direction of the village they heading to.

"Its at the direction of that village of yours." Sesshomaru shift his eyes to look at her, wondering what's her reaction.

"Keade and the villagers most be in danger!" Kikyo worry and concern show in her eyes perhaps fear as will.

Sesshomaru walk towards Kikyo, and glaze at her, they are a few inches apart. Jaken watch carefully watching his lord every action. Sesshomaru expression show not thing but bordom. " They should be fine, after all they have that miko and priest with the human girl and the villagers. " he explain to her not be worry.

Kikyo didn't care what Sesshomaru said she needs to go save them. "Sesshomaru, I can't just do not thing." Kikyo response.

Sesshomaru sighs to himself in frustration of how stubborn the miko is. "Hmph miko you should know they should know how to defend themselves not always depending on a miko. " Sesshomaru protest.

Kikyo became furious about what Sesshomaru told her. "But Sesshomaru Keade is my only family I have and my village is my only place I can come back to." She retort back with argue in it.

Sesshomaru sneer at her response but not in the good mood of arguing with her. So he grab her hand with his right, pulling her towards him and his left arm warp her slim wrist, carefully not to hurt her by his armor. Kikyo begin to blush by his actions, this make him smirk to himself. Jaken watch with eyes wide.

Sesshomaru look up at the sky staring while saying. "Jaken... "

Jaken knows what that meant, 'grab on we leaving'. Jaken briskly grab on the mokomoko tightly. A blue bright energy light surrounded them forming a sphere. Kikyo watch the blue energy sphere surrounded them with amaze. What shock her even more is when Sesshomaru jump in full speed, costing her to hold on to him by warping her hands around his neck and closing her eyes afraid of the height. Jaken hold on to the mokomoko tightly as he could.

Sesshomaru grip Kikyo small wrist tightly but gently as be can not wanting to hurt her more. This action cost Kikyo open her eyes slowly looking what's upon her. Her brown eyes glaze at the dark sky that is consuming the light sky. They're flying, will you could say that.

The view of it was like a nightmare. The dark is like evil and the light is like good. Its dangerous in the dark that have so much in evil at least that's what she was taught. Kikyo eyes stare at the ground beneath her. She pray that no one is in harm or hurt. Sesshomaru felt Kikyo body shiver a little, so he glaze down watching her. He noted that Kikyo shiver because she fear what perhaps might happen to her village. He concetrate what's ahead of him while speaking.

"Miko, we are almost to your village... " he simply inform Kikyo.

Kikyo eyes look up staring at his gold eyes that is concentrate what's in front of them. For a daiyokai helping a human in fact a miko a enemy of all types of yokai's, seems that he cares in some way. Kikyo thought about this, wondering if she is the only miko who felt this but push that aside to focus on her home and only family.

* * *

The man in the Keade village carrying arrows and spears slaying. The man with spears is at the front that head to the front to slay yokai's face to face. The man with the arrows backs up the man in the front.

Tsubaki swirl around with a spear slaying yokai's that perish into now ashes that is only remain left of the yokai's. Keade pull out a arrow from her quiver, and stretching out the sting from the bow. Adding her energy into the arrow to give it some boost and shot the yokai. The arrow may not purified the yokai completely but she did got it injured. Thats when Tsubaki came along, take out three sacred sutras from her kosode. Held it in front of her. The sutras's begins to grow a pink, purplish energy that surrounds it.

Tsubaki throw the sacred sutras at the yokai that Keade injured and two other yokai's. Each sacred sutras hit the yokai's head, blue sparks of electricity begin to running through the three yokai's body costing them to perish into ashes slowly.

"Not bad Keade, your pretty skillful for a little girl but how am I'm suppose to expect? After all you are Kikyo little sister." Tsubaki complement Keade while slaying the yokai's.

Keade let another arrow go. "Really, you think so?" Keade cheer while grabbing another arrow.

Tsubaki slay another yokai with a spear downward a neatly cut. She have blood spatter on her cloths and on her cheek. She smile when she said. "Of course. "

Keade felt her heart warm up. She got a complement from one of the highest skillful miko like her sister.

One of the yokai's is behind one of the man that is backing up the frontier. Not knowing that the yokai's is behind him on top of the roof of the hut. Then one of the yokai jump while putting it's claws downward intended to kill the a arrow with a strong purification power perish the yokai. The man turn around eyes wide as he watch a yokai turn into ashes. He notice the arrow that was shot to the yokai. He also noted that he wasn't the only one shock from this, so is the yokai's on the roof tops.

"That's... " He said his thoughts out loud without noticing it.

He whirl around once saw the yokai's staring at the sky and look up. The blue orb landed on the ground that is a few inches distant away. The blue orb disguard showing the three figures. The man face light up once he saw the figures.

"Lady Kikyo?!" He greeted happily.

Kikyo watch the yokai's on the roof top. She remove her arms that is warp around Sesshomaru neck. Sesshomaru study Kikyo a few minutes before he remove his hand that is warp around Kikyo wrist. Jaken let go of the mokomoko, landing besides his lord. Kikyo held her bow in her hand watching the yokai's carefully.

The yokai's on the roof top look at each before and spoke. "She's the one, the miko." One yokai said.

Kikyo stare at them confused. 'Are they after me?' She theory. This also grab Sesshomaru attention.

All the yokai's jump at the same time trying to surroundKikyo, getting ready to kill Kikyo. Kikyo grab her arrow but before she could aim or shoot a green light whip came going through the yokai's body, blood spatter everywhere on the floor. Kikyo whirl around and saw the green whip return to Sesshomaru middle finger.

"Sesshomaru... " she whisper.

Sesshomaru begin to think. 'Something is not right here.' He thought.

Sesshomaru watch the man run towards Kikyo, bowing to her with a expression that show relief. Sesshomaru walk to the group wanting to know what the heck is going on.

"I see... so that's what happen." Kikyo seem to get the reason.

Kikyo turn her head towards Sesshomaru slightly. When she saw his boredom facial expression, she knows that he wants to know what's going on.

Kikyo decided to tell him without asking him of he wants to know. "The yokai's are attacking but not eating human flesh. Its more like they were order by someone. "

Sesshomaru let the information in. Thinking about the situation he came up with a theory. "Perhaps it's the same person that order the yokai's to attack the village of that human home name Yori. " Giving his theory with evidence.

Kikyo thought about it. "Your right..." Kikyo remember what happen last night.

_Flash backs _

_"Hello daiyokai and lady Kikyo, I see you guys we're alone tonight. " Miroku response with yet with irritated in it. He turn to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru eye him . Miroku is in front of the shoji of the headman house with his hands cross against his chest._

_ Kikyo could see miroku eyes is full of anger and vengeance yet so calm. "... You sense him earlier didn't you, Sesshomaru." Its more like a fact than a question. _

_Sesshomaru close his eyes for flew seconds, smirking to himself. Then he open his eyes while speaking. "Hmph, so what if I did?" Its more like mocking him than asking him. Sesshomaru begin to walk away from them. Kikyo twirl around watching Sesshomaru form leaving. Her eyes saddens. _

_"Why didn't you inform us?" Miroku demands answers. He needs to know real bad._

_This stop Sesshomaru steps. "I don't know whoever is this Naraka person you speak of all and neither did I heard of him." He give him a explanation. Turn slightly to the monk saying what he need to know. "I don't care whats this Naraka person or what you do. Neither way it's none of my concern. " Sesshomaru walks away disappear in the dark woods._

_End of flash backs _

Kikyo remember what's the conversation between Sesshomaru and Miroku. She went up to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes that show concern as well. Sesshomaru raise his right eyebrow up, curious what she's going ask. "What is miko?"

Kikyo made a small smile. "Can you sense anything strange?"

Sesshomaru looks at the sky, sniffing the air. He sense a hanyo aura but faded, which means he left. "... it's aura is faded. "

Kikyo saddened but right now she have to worry about her only home she haves left. Her glaze harden. "We need to find Keade, Tsubaki and priest Yoshio."

Jaken glaze harden before volunteering. " Miko I'll stay here and take care of the yokai's. After all you humans need protect."

Kikyo eyes widen in surprise to hear Jaken volunteering, especially for a human and miko. "Thank you, Jaken." Kikyo thank him.

"Hmph say whatever you want, I'm during this for lord Sesshomaru. " Jaken give his reason.

Sesshomaru didn't really care at all what the kappa yokai do. All he what's to get this over with and stop helping humans with situation he have nothing to do with him all. "Lets go miko." He order while walking away.

Kikyo wish Jaken good luck before running after Sesshomaru. Walking side by side with him.

* * *

Keade pull out another arrow aiming at the yokai's. Once she shot it, Tsubaki comes alone and give it to her finished blow. Keade wipe her forehead with her sleeve of her kimono getting really tired. "There's a few yokai's, lady Tsubaki."

"Yes, but doesn't mean we can celebrate it, not yet." Tsubaki said in a sarcastic tone.

Keade shot another arrow. "I agree with you, lady Tsubaki."

Tsubaki felt two aura, one is a demonic and a spiritual miko. With that said, a amazing strong purification arrow came pass Keade and Tsubaki. Their hair dance in with the wind that cost by the purification of the wind. Tsubaki and Keade eyes widen wide as how strong that one arrow is. What's even amazing even more that most yokai's perish. The rest is surrounded by a green neon whip, shredding them into chunks of flesh. Their was a lot of blood spill.

Keade whirl around as her hair warp around her body. "Sister Kikyo and Sesshomaru?! " She cry with happiness.

Sesshomaru smells salt of tears, he knows who it belongs to. Kikyo saw Lease dark brown eyes forming tears, also her cheeks are rosie red. Judging by her expression she was glad to see them here. Kikyo and Sesshomaru begin head to the battle to help them out. Tsubaki with her spear, Jaken with his nintojo, Sesshomaru with his green whip, Kikyo and Keade with a bow and arrows. Jaken helping the village man on the other side.

They finish the battle. Kikyo sigh in exhausted. Sweats forming underneath her bangs. Using her right hand to wrap off the sweat away. Sesshomaru green whip return back to his middle finger. Kikyo noticed that he didn't show anything exhausting or slowly down. Kikyo wonder if it's because he's a daiyokai. Tsunami on the other hand was more exhausted than Kikyo herself, breathing hard and sweating.

"Where's priest Yoshio, Tsubaki?" Kikyo wonder where is his where abouts.

Tsubaki breath omce more before she answer. "Should be protecting the villagers and the Shikon no Tama. "

Kikyo keep sighing in exhausted way, hard breathing. Before she caught her breath, she felt a demonic aura, this made her felt paralyze to what she stand. She heard a scream that's from Keade! She whirl around briskly noticing that Keade is struggling to aim at the yokai that is close to her. She aim flaw at the yokai. Kikyo quickly fire her arrow without letting her energy takes control the arrow completely.

She isn't thinking straight. She have to make a haste, before her only family is gone. Her eyes have fear in it that tears creeping out, without herself realizing it. Tsubaki and Sesshomaru watch. The arrow hit the yokai but didn't perish fully. Blood spatter once more, Kikyo eyes widen wide, with fear that she never want to happen. She may injured the yokai but didn't realize that she herself injured Kikyo!

Purification power hit the yokai arms, and also Keade left eye! Keade yell out in pain, on both of her knees, using her right hand to cover her left eye. Kikyo tears beginning to fall from her cheeks without her knowledging it. Kikyo run towards Keade not thinking her life could be at risk.

"Keade!" Kikyo yell out.

Once she reach her sister, she fall to her knees, hugging her sister dearly, forgetting that she at range to get injured or perhaps even worst get kill.

"Sister Kikyo... your in range... to get hurt. Run, protect your self... sister Kikyo." Keade breath out to convince her sister to run.

Kikyo didn't leave, yet she still hugging Keade. Not caring what happens to herself. Keade fainted due to the pain. The injured yokai noted that its a chance for it to kill the miko right here and now. The yokai use it's uninjured arms to kill Kikyo. Once the yokai got close, the yokai got grab by a strong hand with claws. The yokai eyes widen of how fast the person is and the strong demonic aura.

Sesshomaru knew that he shouldn't waited for the other miko to help out Kikyo. That makes him think she despises Kikyo so much that she willing to let Kikyo get kill by a hand of the yokai, or she to exhausted to do anything, which he doubted the second idea. Without thinking or knowing what he is doing. He kill the injured yokai using his dokkaso, that acid is spray from his hand. So pretty much he melt the yokai face. He let go of the yokai corpse once he heard a crowd of the villagers coming.

Tsubaki grasp in shock that the daiyokai protected Kikyo the miko. Their suppose to be enemies not allies. Tsubaki felt that there is some kind of relationship between those two, and she demands to know. Her master Yoshio came back with the villagers safety.

Yoshio came to Kikyo figure that is hugging a form of the girl. Yoshio knee by Kikyo and Sesshomaru stand by listening to the conversation. " Kikyo... let me heal Keade. She needs medical attention. "

Kikyo nodded in a agreement, letting the Yoshio order one of the villagers man to carry Keade to her hut, to get heal from her severe wound. Kikyo stand up and watch them carry her sister away. Kikyo notice her right shoulder of her hitoe is once more cover in blood but this time not her blood but her little sister. Kikyo decided to go follow, leaving her bow and arrows on the ground, not caring. Sesshomaru watch her form disappear.

* * *

**Hey I hope you like it. The next chapter is going be mostly about Kikyo past, and why it hunts her so much. Would Sesshomaru understand her? What is Tsubaki plan? Thanks for the review. ; )**


	9. Painful Memories

_**Author note: Hey guys! I'm very sorry I haven't been publishing this story for about two years I believe. I started this story around 8th grade year but now I'm in 10the now. I had realized my previous chapters from this story have lot grammar and not using corrected sentences. I'll edit it as much I can. I really need to work on my grades in high school, deal with my ex boyfriend which we are cool now. I really don't want to discontinue this story, because I remember I had cup of readers PM me about if I'm planning to update which touch my heart. **_**My friends from school and my cousins even want me to update even if they don't have account here but send it to them by gmail. So not only that, I made a account on Wattpad Val_Violets that have the same name and picture in this account. I'm planning to publish my made up story because I'm trying to create my own manga soon but I'll try to publish here if I can figure out how. Plus I created both same Rogura (Rogue Cheney x Kagura Mikazuchi from Fairy Tail) fan fiction in both websites. Anyways hope you like this chapter "Painful Memories " . SessKik for life. **

Inside the hut, priest Yoshio is attending Kaede wounds on her right eye, using special herbs to ease the pain and healing it fast. He dress the wound before putting a white cloth cover tightly but not too tight to cover her right eye. He grab another white cloth and dumps it in the wooden bucket with cold water. He squeeze the cloth taking out most of the water out, and laying it on Kaede head.

Yoshio turn his head slightly sensing a strong miko aura. He notice it was Kikyo who is glazing at the little girl. He study her face, trying to read what she's feeling. All he see is boredom, but her eyes said sorrow. He also notice that she change her outfit, dress in white simple kimono.

Kikyo spoke with a hint of saddest. "Is she going be alright, priest Yoshio?"

Yoshio made a sad smile at Kikyo. "Yes. She needs to stay in bed for a few days. Even if her wound is severe that heals, I recommend she takes everything easy."

Kikyo didn't change her expression but stay in silence. Once more a image of a women pop up. Kikyo no longer see Kaede in bed but that women instead. She whirl around and begin to leave while whispering. "Thank you, priest Yoshio."

Kikyo walk out of the hut briskly. She decided to go to the spot that no body knows, not even her sister or Sesshomaru knows about. She doesn't want to face anyone. Hurrying out of the back of the village, walking to the woods.

* * *

Sesshomaru stare at the same spot that Kikyo once walk off cup of minutes ago. Jaken just found his lord when Kikyo walk away. Jaken wondering why his lord is staring at the spot. He even wonder if his lord even notice he is right here.

"Um... my lord?" He hesitated a little. "What are you staring at, if I may ask?"

"... " Lord Sesshomaru heard him, just not in the mood to talk, at least not to his servant. He walk to the direction where Kikyo walk to.

Jaken quickly follow Sesshomaru not wanting to be left behind. For a few minutes Jaken notice his lord stop in front of the entrance of the hut, but not too close to it. He also notice that's the miko hut she's living in. Jaken heard a man voice inside the miko home.

"If you looking for lady Kikyo, she's not here." The man said, when he came outside.

Jaken was shock to see the man from a few days ago. He pointed at him. "You!" Jaken exclaim. "Your that human priest from a few days ago. What a-" Before Jaken could finish his sentence Sesshomaru interrupt Jaken.

"How is the girl?" Sesshomaru query.

Jaken eyes widen at his lord suddenly question. Yoshio made a sad yet small smile at Sesshomaru question. "She's fine but she lost her right eye." This cost Sesshomaru eyes narrow. "She's needs rest for a few days to be fully recover, that's all." He answer.

Jaken eyes sadden when he heard about the human girl lost her right eye but secretly he's glad she going to be alright. Before Sesshomaru was about to walk away, Yoshio spoke once more. "Lady Kikyo won't be around the village knowing her, she probably be at the forest behind the village, if she wants to be alone." He inform her.

Sesshomaru tilt his head slightly, studying Yoshio for a long distance. "I didn't ask for the location of the miko might be at. " Sesshomaru response with a hint of annoyed.

Yoshio made a sad smile. "Your right, Sesshomaru. " Yoshio agree with Sesshomaru. "I know you will search her by her aura or scent." He give Sesshomaru his opinion that could become a fact.

Sesshomaru watch him and retort back. "What makes you so sure about me searching for the miko?" Sesshomaru questions him.

"Because, I watch lady Kikyo grow up into a fine miko since she was born. She kept her distance away from everyone since lady Kiyomi and my best friend Tadashi death. " He didn't answer Sesshomaru question yet.

This grab Sesshomaru attention, so Yoshio continue. "She blames herself on the past and now the pleasant. Lady Kikyo trust's you more than anyone. Why? Here is the answer to your question, I sense a special bond from you two. Not just that, lately Kikyo begin to show her emotions once more. " He give Sesshomaru his evidence and proof.

Sesshomaru begin to speak. "... Jaken."

Jaken panic when his lord call him. "Yes lord Sesshomaru? "

Sesshomaru show no emotions but his cold expression. "Stand here and watch the girl." He order.

Jaken mouth drop before he can protest, his lord walk off already.

With that said Sesshomaru walk away to head to the forest. Jaken watch his lord walk off, in shock that Yoshio was right. Also he notice not just the miko emotions are showing but also his lord.

Sesshomaru started to think about something that he didn't realize before. '**What happen to that miko, that came here with the priest.'** He ask himself, but then the wind blew by him. He smell the scent of two miko's! He curse himself, and begun to use his inhuman speed.

* * *

Kikyo made it to the location she was looking for. A beautiful green grass that have beautiful purple bell flowers everywhere, tall trees that would one day have or bloom cherry blossoms, that surrounded the field that cost Kikyo memories to encore.

Flash back

_That same women that been poping up and that little girl. The girl face light up with joy running to the field of bell flowers, kneeling in front of them. The women bring her right sleeve up covering her mouth, trying to cover her giggles from the little girl made her do. She walk to the the little girl with a smile, and kneeling right next to her. The little girl twirl around to the women with hand full of bell flowers, to hand it to the women._

_The women smile is bright that have full of happiness because of the little girl. She gladly accept the flowers from the little girl._

End flash back

"Kikyo..." A voice that sound like it have venom in it.

A women voice from behind her interrupt Kikyo past. Kikyo slightly turn her head towards the direction the voice came from behind her. Kikyo expression of saddest vanish once she saw who it was. Her eyes look cold at the women.

"Lady Tsubaki... " Kikyo whisper softly.

Tsubaki smirk when Kikyo call out her name at her presence. "Kikyo, you been blaming yourself awfully a lot lately." Tsubaki mock as she smile. "Is it because of Kaede injuries? Oh I know, is it perhaps it reminded you of your past?" Tsubaki question but knowing her theory is correct.

Kikyo eyes shudder at Tsubaki response which Tsubaki smile wide by Kikyo reaction. "What is it you want, Tsubaki?" This time not adding 'lady Tsubaki.'

"Now you ask, I was wondering what's your relationship with that daiyokai." Tsubaki query.

Kikyo blink cup of times at Tsubaki question. "Tsubaki... Sesshomaru and I are just acquaintance nothing more." Kikyo answer. Tsubaki laugh at Kikyo response evilly. This cost Kikyo to rise her right eyebrow up, curious why Tsubaki laughing like mad. "Whats seems to be funny, Tsubaki?" Kikyo inquiry.

Once Tsubaki calm down, she answer. "Kikyo, stop hiding your true emotions. This man, the daiyokai breaks your cold walls that conceals your emotions from others. " Kikyo stand quiet and decided to face her. Tsubaki continues. "Whatever you go, he follows. Tell me then, why would a daiyokai follow and perhaps save a human, in fact a miko, their number one enemies. "

Kikyo decided to speak this time, wanting to get this over with. "That haves nothing to do with you, Tsubaki." Kikyo wanted to close the topic.

Tsubaki retort back in a kind voice but venom in it. "Actually it does, Kikyo. After all, we are miko's." Tsubaki reason. "Do you know what happens to miko's like you Kikyo, falling in love, especially with a daiyokai?" Kikyo stand quiet, glaring at Tsubaki as she answer for her. "They all end up dead or perhaps kill by the one they fall love with, Kikyo. Sadly you might end up like the rest of the miko's. "

"What are you getting out Tsubaki?" Kikyo inquiry.

Tsubaki right eye turn red, like evil. Kikyo stare at her. Tsubaki smile wide. "Kikyo I must say to you, my rival. I place a curse upon you, if you ever fall in love, you shall die in miserable way, Kikyo."

Kikyo smirk at Tsubaki comment. "Me fall in love? Don't make me laugh, Tsubaki." Kikyo mock.

Tsubaki smirk at Kikyo response. "Huh, don't be so sure of yourself, Kikyo. You can't hide it forever, no matter how much you run away from it. " Tsubaki felt a strong demonic aura a inches away from her and not just that but anger in it. She also felt it giving her a glare while it prepare it's claws, hearing the noise of cracking bones from it's hands.

Tsubaki sigh in disappointed of a unexpected guest arrive. "And besides Kikyo I should take my leave for now."

Kikyo eyes widen as she spotted Sesshomaru when Tsubaki slightly move her head to look at the guest, Sesshomaru glaring daggers at Tsubaki. Kikyo didn't notice she say his name out loud. "Sesshomaru...? " she whisper.

Tsubaki is irritated by him coming in the wrong time but didn't show it. "Hmm, came here to check on Kikyo?" Tsubaki began to tease Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru eyebrows twitch at her comment. "Me, care about a mere human, don't make me laugh. I don't care what happens to them. They are just a waste of my time. " He give a explanation.

Tsubaki made a small smile. "Is that so? " Tsubaki turn facing towards Kikyo and made a sad face. "This daiyokai you love is so cold and cruel towards us humans especially you, Kikyo." Tsubaki tease tying to hurt Kikyo feelings. "Its going to be a shame if you die miserable for falling in love with a man who doesn't even love you back."

Kikyo felt a little pain at Tsubaki words. Quick small flash backs occur.

Flash back

_A image of a forest at day time. Children staring at the little girl. The little girl smile at them till one of the children told her something. She felt like she have been stab to her heart. Tears forming in her dark brown eyes. Wiping down the tears with her sleeve._

End of flash back

Kikyo memory once more vanish when Tsubaki begins to leave. Tsubaki was about to walk pass Sesshomaru till he stops her.

"Miko..."

Tsubaki stops in her tracks, stopping at his side. Sesshomaru facing at the direction of Kikyo and Tsubaki facing at the direction of the village. "Well now, I see you don't give respect to anyone."

Tsubaki got on Sesshomaru nerve like she have no idea. "I don't give anyone respect if they are weak."

This strike Tsubaki. **'Weak!? How dare he!?'** Tsubaki anger flare but didn't show it. She just made a fake smile. "What do you want, since you stop me?" Tsubaki inquiry.

Sesshomaru with boredom expression yet irritated tone response. "Watch out what you do. If you plan to do anything to hurt or harm the miko, accident or not accident, I won't hesitate to kill you by my own hands and if you run I hunt you down. After all, you did just witness today what happen to that yokai tying to kill the miko. That would've been you, right there. So try not to be reckless if I was you." Sesshomaru voice sound like he's going kill her right there, in that very spot while threatening Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smile at him gently but in the inside she was burning up. She is so shock that Sesshomaru threatening her.** 'How dare he!?' **Tsubaki reply to herself. "I see... I'll keep that in mind. Farewell. " With that said she walk off, heading to the direction of the village.

Once Tsubaki was out of sight. Sesshomaru walk to Kikyo figure who just fall into her knee's with hands covering her face. As the wind blew by, he smell salt. His eyes widen wide.** 'Is the miko crying?'** He ask himself and recover. Sesshomaru didn't want to brought up why she's crying but thought of what to say or ask. He sat down next to her, upset that he's doing this and being soft.

"Miko, I know what happen between you and that witch. " He reply with boredom.

Kikyo try to hold her breathe from crying. She then remove her hands from her face, using her sleeve to wipe away her tears. Once she done doing so, she lay her hands on her knees. "..." She decided to stay in silence.

This got on Sesshomaru nerves for not talking to him.** 'Damn this human miko, she's too complicated to talk to.'** Sesshomaru curse himself. "Miko, when you visit your sister, you was thinking about the past, weren't you?" He question her

Kikyo eyes widen wide at his question, and look at him with shock. 'So he knew, huh?' She made a sad smile. "How did you know, Sesshomaru? "

Sesshomaru look at her. "Tch, you been acting strangely that it disgust me." Sesshomaru tone show irritated in it.

Kikyo is shock by his answer.** 'Acting strangely disgust him that much?'** Kikyo thought but made a small smile. "I think I should tell you then but it's a long story." She try to convince him to change his mind.

Sesshomaru notice what Kikyo is trying to do. **'Trying to change my mind, Miko? It won't work.'** He told himself. With a boredom expression and tone he retort back. "I have time, Miko."

With that said he lay down with two hands resting underneath his head like a pillow. Kikyo made a sad smile when he was waiting quietly for her to tell the story. And then she sigh to herself as she begin to tell the story. "It begun eight years ago..."

Flash back

"I was training to control my miko powers at the woods... "

_There was a little girl around eight who's facing a tree from far distance with a quiver of arrows and a bow in her hand. She haves black hair, up to her shoulders, with dark brown eyes and fair skin. Her hakama is red and the kosode grey with sandals._

_Grabbing a arrow, and stretching the bow string, aiming at the tree, concentrating to use some purification power. Once she felt it's ready, she let the arrow go. The arrow was well aim but the purification was small. The little girl sigh to herself in frustration. She grab another arrow and about to aim at the tree but til she heard a branch snaps from behind her. She briskly whirl around, arrow in the bow and shoot._

_It hit the tree next to the intruder. There stood a gorgeous lady wearing a similar miko garment but instead of red, it's in baby blue color, red lips, baby blue eye shadow, dark brown eyes and long black rich long hair down to her slim wrist that is tie to the end of a white ribbon. She resemblance a lot like the little girl yet different, due to the makeup, the hairstyle and the color of her cloths._

_The women smile at the little girl. "Kikyo... "_

_Kikyo look away from the women with anger and sadness mix together within her. "Mother I'm sorry... I just didn't know it was you." She apologize._

_Her mother made a reassuring smile. "Kikyo it's okay. That's why you practice." She begin to make a small smile. " After all, practice makes perfect. "_

_Kikyo stare at her mother with a solemn expression. "Your right, mother... I gotta work even harder." Kikyo said trying to be stronger._

_Her mother laugh at her daughter charmingly, holding up her sleeve to cover her mouth, trying to stop laughing. Kikyo lift her right eyebrow curious why her mother is laughing for. Her mother walk towards her with a warm smile. She bend down to her height. "Kikyo, your a lot like your father." She laugh._

_Kikyo frown at her mother response, Kikyo look away from her mother face and cross her arms against her chest. "What are you doing here mother anyway?" Kikyo decided to change the topic._

_Her mother smile at her even more knowing that Kikyo wants to change the subject because she's in embarrassed. "I was thinking to make dinner for your father, since he is coming home from work." She explain._

_Kikyo thought about it til she nodded, she swing her bow to her right shoulder and went to the arrow that she shot at a random tree, putting it back in her quiver. Her mother stand up watching her daughter. Once Kikyo was done, her mother and her begin to head back to the village._

* * *

_They enter the village call 'Kaede Village '. The village have so many huts and farming. The village is surrounded by the trees and not a rich but neither poor but perfect and beautiful. As Kikyo and her mother walk, the villagers stop what they were doing and bow, even the children. Kikyo frown with a solemn expression at the villagers action._

_Her mother look down at her right side, noticing Kikyo attitude and sigh to herself. "Kikyo don't make that face, it's not pretty for a such a young miko and a lady to make a face like that." Then she smile once more. "Try to smile for once."_

_"Okay..." Kikyo sigh to herself, changing her somber expression to happy. She look up at her mother. "There..." she smile cheerfully._

_Her mother smile as will. "Much better."_

* * *

_They enter their small hut. The hut have two futon, one big one and one small one. In the middle of the hut is a place where they put wood underneath there pot to cook their food and a wooded counters where to cut their food, which is by the entrance. And by the futons wooded drawers._

_Kikyo begin to walk to the basket of vegetables, grabbing carrots, potatoes and celery. Then went quickly to wash them. Her mother fill the pot with water, lighting up the fire to boil the water and then she begin to cut beef into small cube like style. Her mother then put the beef in the pot and walk back to the counter. Kikyo hand her mother the wash vegetables who gladly take it and begin to cut it._

_Kikyo eyes sadden but she smile. "Mother, when you say father is working do you mean he is at war?" Kikyo spoke it as a fact not as a question._

_Kikyo mother froze what she doing when she heard her daughter said that. She sigh to herself and bend down to her daughter. "Kikyo, yes. Your father is a very skillful, head general samari... how did you found out?" Her mother query, and smile but in her eyes said otherwise._

_Kikyo became very serious but her eyes just show saddest as she answer her mother. "By the other children, they said that if my father was working here he would've come home everyday and they said that he goes to war's. " Kikyo explain._

_Her mother made a sad smile and hug Kikyo which shock her surprise. Kikyo tears begin to fall when her mother whisper to her. "Kikyo, I know how you must feel about your father but have faith in him."_

_Kikyo mother and her then stop their embracing to finish cooking which just finish a few minutes ago, before their special guest came. A young, handsome man came in Kikyo mother and Kikyo home. The young man about the same age as Kikyo mother, have short dark brown hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and a scar near his right eyebrow. Wearing a red samari armor, all black kimono with white kosode underneath and straw like sandals._

_Kikyo whirl around and run to the young man and give him a big hug. "Father! Your home!" She cheered in excitement._

"My father is name Tadashi, he is a warrior and a Samari from a kingdom that I don't know of and a very good at Swordsmanship like you Sesshomaru."

"Is that so?"

_Kikyo father smile at his daughter and embrace her as will. Once he finish hugging his daughter he walk to his wife and kiss her._

_"Welcome home, dear." Kikyo mother greeted to her husband._

_Kikyo father remove his armor Putting it on top of the wooded drawers. "So what's for dinner, Kiyomi."_

"My mother name is Kiyomi, she was a miko, it was said that she was one of the few miko's that is extremely powerful. She's good in master archery."

"Mmm, just like you miko."

_"Stew, dear. " Kiyomi answer with a smile._

_Kikyo father sat down on the mat, Kikyo sat down next to her father while her mother serve them the bowl of stew. Once her mother is done she sits next to Kikyo. Everybody put their hands in front of them and pray. Then they begin to eat in silence. Her father finish eating dinner with a big smile on his face that caught Kikyo curiosity._

_"Shall we tell Kikyo? " Her father ask her mother. Her mother nodded, giving him permission to do so. "You are going have a sibling! " He announced out load._

_Kikyo blink cup of times as she repeat the information she just received. "Going have a sibling..."_

_"That's right. " Her father chimed._

"Only eight months Kaede was born and only three days since the accident. "

_Kikyo grab the arrow and put it in her bow, stretching it at as she aim at the tree. She shot, a little bright purification appear on the tip of the arrow. She sigh to herself, stress out she can't get enough purification power like her mother is. She shoot another arrow but this time something else. In that direction she heard a yokei roar. Kikyo froze hearing the terrified roar, her face pale white. The monster reveal it's self, it notice Kikyo and smile at her evilly._

_"Ah it was you child. You are just a rookie miko but no matter, you still taster than all those regular humans."_

_When the yokei reach out for Kikyo as Kikyo bend down and close her eyes, but then, a big bright purification power hit the yokei. Kikyo slowly open her eyes and notice her mother in front of her, held both her hands up as the purification power turn the yokei hand into ashes. The yokei groan at the pain but smile as Kikyo mother was too focused in front of it that it use it's other arm and hit her mother. Blood spattered on the ground, as Kikyo mother flew til she hit her back on the tree. Kikyo watch as her mother cough up blood._

_Kikyo briskly run towards her mother with tears forming in her dark brown eyes. She got on her knees once she got to her mother side. She scan through her mother body and saw her hips are bleeding. "Mother your hurt really badly."_

_Kikyo mother glance up at Kikyo with sad yet gentle smile. "I'm... fine sweety. " Kikyo mother once more cough up blood._

_Kikyo shake her head. "your not fine mother. I'll treat your wounds so stay with me! "_

_Kikyo mother stare at Kikyo. "Run... And go get your... Father. I still have enough... energy to create a barrier for... myself. "_

_"But mother-"_

_"Go Kikyo! " Her mother shouted a order._

_Kikyo walk backwards slowly before she nodded to run._

_"Your not going anyway! " The yokei shouted._

_Right when the yokei reach for Kikyo once more, a arrow hit it's other arm. The yokei stop and look down at Kikyo mother who try to catch her breath with a bow and arrow in her hand._

_Kikyo look back noticing her mother is distracting the yokei from her and look forward with more tears forming in her eyes. _

* * *

_Kikyo run to the village and saw her father who about to help the farm men with the crops. "Father! "_

_Her father whirl around when he heard his daughter call him. "Kikyo what happen? "_

_He notice in Kikyo dark brown eyes show fear in them which made him really worry. "Yokei and mother injured! " She shouted._

_Her father eyes widen wide. "Kikyo go inside the hut and take care of your little sister Kaede, I'll take care the yokei and bring back your mother safety. " With that he said._

"I believe both of my parents words that they would be fine. How wrong and naive I really was...

_KIkyo run back into the woods, the rain begun to pour hard. As she got to her destination, she spotted both her parents by the tree branch and a dead yokei beside them with a katana in it's head. Kikyo briskly run towards her parents side in between both of them._

_"Mother and Father! " Kikyo call out._

_They both slowly open their eyes, hearing their daughter calling them. "Kikyo... " Both said in unison. Then they both cough up blood once more._

_Kikyo made a small smile. "Please don't talk, the villagers are in there way here, to treat both of you. "_

_Kikyo father chuckle a little til he cough again. "It's nice... to see you... smile like that. " Her father comment as he lift his bloodied left hand to touch Kikyo face gently._

_"A man... would be lucky to have... you. " Her mother added as she lift her right hand to touch Kikyo other cheek._

_"Look after your... sister for me... " Her father request._

_"Don't be afraid to... fall in love... " Her mother advice._

_"Sorry we can't... stay to watch... both of you grow up... get marry... and have kids... " They both said in the same time before their eyes slowly close and their hands fall to their sides._

_Kikyo eyes widen wide as tears begin to finally fall. She look at the ground as she gritten her teeth as she reach up her hand towards her cheek and look at her hand to see both her parents blood in her hand. The villagers came just in time but than a yokei appear._

_The villagers panic, Kikyo grab a bow and arrow that was beside her mother and walk towards the yokei slowly as it was heading straight towards her. Setting the arrow in the bow and stretching the string, her dark eyes show no emotions as she shot the arrow. As the arrow was shot, huge amount purification power covering the whole arrow and hit the yokei that turn nothing but ashes. The villagers watch as Kikyo pick the quivers of arrows and pull out the katana from the yokei head, then walk away from everyone._

End of Flashback

"They try to heal both my parents but it was too late... I saw both my parents in the same bed Kaede is in now. It's my fault they die and it's my fault Kaede injured. "

Sesshomaru stare at the orange sky as the sun goes down. "..."

Kikyo look down at Sesshomaru with a sad smile. "Sesshomaru... If I was ever to be kill or die, would you take care of Kaede for me? "

Sesshomaru shift his golden eyes towards Kikyo. "Don't say things like the miko. " He demanded as he sneer. "Keep talking like that I'll treat you like weakling mere human like how I treat the other humans. " He warn.

Kikyo chuckle at Sesshomaru words. "Your right. Let's head back. It's getting late.


End file.
